Von Tok’ra und Mord oder Wie ich Jenny rette
by Innoxa23
Summary: Mein größtes Problem dabei Jenny am Ende der 5. Staffel überleben zu lassen, war schon immer ihre Krankheit und nicht die Schießerei. Also lest und erfahrt ob ich es gelöst habe.
1. Chapter 1

**Von Tok'ra und Mord oder „Wie ich Jenny rette, ohne allzu viele Logik Fehler zu begehen."**

Wie ich bereits andeute, spielt das ganze vor Judgement Day. Aber ziemlich unmittelbar davor. Das heißt Jenny ist krank und weiß das auch schon eine ganze Weile.

Ach ja und bevor ich's vergesse. Mir gehört keine einzige der Figuren und auch auf NCIS oder Star Gate hab ich kein Anrecht. Logisch, wenn das so wäre, wäre Jenny ja nicht tot.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los?" Gibbs stürmt in den Raum. Seine Agenten standen teils verunsichert, teils wütend vor ihren Schreibtischen. Ziva sah aus, als würde sie dem Typen im schwarzen Anzug, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte ab liebsten ein paar Knochen brechen. Er verzog zwar keine Miene, stand aber bei weitem nicht so aufdringlich nahe bei ihr wie McGees Wachhund. Tony versuchte Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel zu machen und redete abwechseln auf den Mann vor ihm und auf Agent Fornell ein, der im Hintergrund stand und die Szene beobachtete. Als er Gibbs ins Büro kommen sah wandte Tony sich sofort ihm zu. „Hey Boss. Tut mir leid aber unsere Freunde vom FBI sind auf einmal hier herein geplatzt, haben und von unseren Plätzen geschubst und weigern sich etwas zu erklären. Sie wollten noch nicht mal einen Kaffee haben."

Gibbs wandte sich seinem Freund Tobias zu, aber noch bevor er eine Frage an ihn richten konnte, trat der Agent vor der sich neben DiNozzo aufgebaut hatte. „Agent Gibbs!" Ihre Behörde wird vorübergehend geschlossen. Ihre Verwicklung in ein Verbrechen wird untersucht. Sie alle wurden bis auf weiteres Suspendiert." Gibbs sah den Typen misstrauisch an. Diese Rede klang nicht gerade sehr originell. Außerdem fehlten ihm ein paar entscheidende Informationen. „Und sie sind?" „Special Agent Logan. Abteilung für Innere Sicherheit." Gibbs nickte knappe und drehte sich dann zu Tobias um. „Was wird das hier?" Der Agent hatte kaum Luft geholt, als Logan sich auch schon wieder einschaltete. „Agent Fornell ist nur als Berater hier. Da er über detaillierte Informationen über diese Einheit verfügt. Ich leite die Ermittlungen also richten sie ihre Fragen bitte an mich." Tobias, den Gibbs die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, zog nur die Brauen hoch. „Meine Agenten werden sie jetzt einzeln vernehmen. Ich bitte sie um ihre volle Kooperation." Noch bevor Logan seien Helfer abkommandieren konnte, wand sich Gibbs ihm zu. „Und in welchem Verbrechen ermitteln sie gegen uns?" Die Frage klang scharf. Gibbs war am Ende seiner Geduld. Er hätte das niemandem gezeigt, aber die Tatsache, dass Fornell, Kenner und unangefochtener Spezialist in Sachen NCIS, allen voran Leroy Jethro Gibbs, die Ermittlungen nicht leiten würde beunruhigte ihn. „Mord an Pettyofficer Jakobis" Logan drehte sich weg. Offenbar hatte er kein Bedürfnis diese Sache weiter mit Gibbs zu erörtern. Er gab seinen Leuten eine Wink, woraufhin diese die Agenten zu separaten Befragungen führen. Ziva musste dabei mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht werden. „Ihr" FBI Agent hatte es gewagt sie zu berühren und sie hatte ein wenig ungehalten darauf reagiert.

Logan entfernte sich und stieg die Treppe zum Zimmer der Direktorin hinauf. Gibbs wollte ihm schon nachlaufen, als ihm einfiel, dass die Direktorin im Urlaub war. Ihren Stellvertreter würde er sicher nicht vor diesem FBI Typ schützen. Nein Jenny wäre bei diesem Auflauf sicher selbst aufgetaucht, hatte sich erkundigt was los wäre und ihre Leute im Notfall auch verteidigt. Obwohl Gibbs durchaus froh gewesen war, dass sie nach den zermürbenden Anschuldigungen, sie hätte La Grenouille umgebracht, eine Weile frei genommen hatte, wünschte er sich sie wäre jetzt wider hier. Sein Talent mit solchen Leuten umzugehen beschränkte sich darauf eine Knarre zu ziehen und sie aus dem Haus zu werfen. Das war in der Vergangenheit nicht immer hilfreich gewesen. Mit den Informationen die er im Moment besaß konnte er noch nicht einmal selbst ermitteln. Jenny hätte gewusst wie sie die feinen Herren zu etwas mehr Kooperation hätte bewegen können. Aber es war besser, dass sie nicht hier war. In den Wochen vor ihrem Urlaub war es ihr nicht gut gegangen. Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte sie schon seit einiger Zeit müde und angespannt ausgesehen und war auch immer dünner geworden. Richtig aufgefallen war ihm das aber erst, als er Ducky dabei erwischte wie er Blutuntersuchungen für eine Unbekannte in Auftrag gab, obwohl zu der Zeit keine Solchen Fälle bearbeitet wurden. Ducky hatte es ihm zwar nicht bestätigt, aber er war sich doch sicher, Jenny war krank. Und Duckys beunruhigend nichts sagendem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, schwer krank. Aber solange Jenny selbst sich weigerte mit ihm zu sprechen konnte er auch nichts für sie tun. Er vertraute darauf, dass Ducky ihr sicher einen Spezialisten empfohlen hatte und nun dafür sorgen würde, dass sie den auch aufsuchte. Hoffentlich würde es ihr nach dem Urlaub besser gehen. Im Moment musste er sich so wenigstens keine Sorgen um sie machen. „Agent Gibbs?" sprach ihn ein junger FBI'ler an. „Ich möchte sie bitten mit mir zu kommen." Gibbs nickte dem nervösen Mann zu. Er wurde in eins seiner Verhörzimmer gebracht. Wie schon vor einem Monat, als man Jenny verdächtigte, musste er auf der falschen Seite des Tisches Platze nehmen. Der Agent setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sortierte nervös seine Unterlagen. „Mein Name ist Roland. Ich werde ihnen ein Paar Fragen über den Tathergang stellen. Erkennen sie diesen Mann?" Roland schob ihm ein Foto zu. Der Mann darauf zeigte die typische wächserne Blässe eines Toten. Er war gereinigt worden und Gibbs erkannte die kreuzförmigen Stiche auf seiner Brust, die der Leichenbeschauer hinterlassen hatte. „Ja. Das ist Charles Jakobis. Wir haben vor drei Monaten gegen ihn ermittelt. Er hat Rauschgift aus Saudi Arabien in die Staaten geschmuggelt." „Und haben sie ihn gefasst?" Gibbs lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den Agenten mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Was soll das? Sie wissen doch längst, dass wir das nicht haben. Er ist abgetaucht als er gemerkt hat, dass wir ihm auf den Fersen waren." „Das hat sie nicht weiter verärgert" Gibbs schüttelte resigniert mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich hat es das, aber nicht übermäßig. Jakobis war nur ein kleines Licht. Wir konnte einige seiner Käufer festnehmen und das Drogendezernat hat den Fall nun übernommen und versucht an die Verteiler in Saudi Arabien heranzukommen." Roland nickte. „Sie haben ihn also seitdem er verschwunden ist nicht mehr gesehen? „Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen außer auf Fotos der Navy und dem was sie mir eben gezeigt haben." meinte Gibbs. Er fragt sich langsam wohin diese Unterhaltung führen sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was mit dem Kerl passiert sein sollte oder was das FBI auf die Idee gebracht hatte seine Abteilung könnte darin verwickelt sein. „Was liegt gegen uns vor? Welche Beweise haben sie?" Der Agent ihm gegenüber schien sein letztes bisschen Selbstsicherheit zu verlieren. Er holte tief Luft und schloss den Mund wieder. Holte tief Luft und...... Ein Agent platzte nach kurzem Anklopfen durch die Tür und bedeutete Roland ihm zu folgen. Dankbar sprang der Frischling auf und folgte dem zweiten Mann nach draußen.

Gibbs schaukelte mit seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Sache wurde immer seltsamer. Offenbar versuchte das FBI gar keine Informationen von ihm zu bekommen. Einen so grünen Agenten zu seiner Befragung abzustellen. Was sollte denn das bringen? Aber wenn dieses ganze Theater nur Show war, um was ging es dann wirklich?

Eine Viertelstunde später (es hätte ja glatt als Verhörtaktik gelten können wenn Roland nicht völlig außer Puste ins Zimmer geplatzt wäre) betrat eine blonde, junge Frau nach dem FBI'ler den Raum. „Agent Gibbs, dass ist Lt. Colonel Carter. Sie wird an der weiteren Befragung teilnehmen." Gibbs nickte der Frau unverbindlich zu. Was hatte das Militär den mit einer internen Untersuchung einer Navy behörte zu tun. Roland nahm wieder ihm gegenüber Platzt bevor er es sich anders überlegte und wieder aufsprang. Hastig bot er der Frau seinen Stuhl an und versuchte sich nun im stehend verhören. Es war wenn möglich noch lächerlicher als zuvor schon. Roland befragte Gibbs Schritt für Schritt über einen Mord von dem er absolut nichts wusste. Er ließ dabei keine seiner FBI-Handbuch-Fragen aus. Gibbs hatte keine Gelegenheit sich eine Meinung über den Lt. Colonel zu bilden, denn sie hörte zwar aufmerksam zu, stellte selbst aber weder eine Frage, noch machte sie einen Kommentar über ihr Interesse an dem Fall. Am Ende waren sie alle nicht schlauer. Roland entließ ihn. Er wirkte aufrichtig deprimiert. Jemand schien vergessen zu haben ihm zu sagen, dass er bei dieser Show die hier abgezogen wurde, gar nichts herausfinden konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs verließ den Verhörraum Richtung Büro. Unterwegs stieß er auf Abby.

„Gibbs, Gibbs na endlich. Ich hab dich schon gesucht. Was soll denn das alles hier. Die Fragen mich Zeug zu so'nem Typen. Der hat mich doch höchsten zwei drei Tage beschäftigt. An dem Fall war doch für mich kaum was zu tun. Was soll ich denen denn sagen? Und was soll denn das Militär hier? Bei mir war so'n komischer Dr. Jackson der für die arbeitet und hat zugehört." Gibbs sah Abby verwundert an. „Komm wir finden es raus."

Die Anderen warteten schon auf ihn. Sie machten einen ebenso ratlosen Eindruck. Offenbar war sogar Ducky vernommen worden. Er stand zischen Tony und Ziva und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Treppe hoch. Dort kam gerade ein in Uniform gekleideter General die Treppe herunter. Gefolgt von Logan, der aufgeregt auf ihn einredete.

„Was soll das eigentlich? Wir sind vom Pentagon mit dieser Sache betraut worden. Niemand hat sie auch nur erwähnt. Wir kommen hier sehr gut klar, hey … Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?" Scheinbar tat der General das nicht. Er blieb auf der letzten Stufe stehen und meinte, „So Leute ihr könnt jetzt alle nach Hause gehen. Wir werden uns hier nur noch ein wenig umsehen. Tja und ihr wisst ja wann ihr wieder hier zu erscheinen habt."

Eine Antwort erwartete er offenbar nicht au seine Ansprache, denn er begab sich sofort zu der Blonden und ließ sich von ihr einen Bericht geben. „Sie haben es gehört." Meinte der stellvertretende Direktor welcher unvermittelt hinter Logan aufgetaucht war. „Gehen sie Heim." Sein Team sah ihn an, und Gibbs gab zu verstehen, dass man sich verabschieden sollte. Nacheinander verließen die Agenten ihren Arbeitsplatz. McGee mit einem sehr besorgten Blick auf seinen Rechner. Abby verkündete, dass sie jeden der es sich wagte in ihrem Labor Unordnung zu machen, grillen und anschließend vierteilen würde. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, legten auch Tony und Ziva los.

Wie sich herausstellte, waren alle von einem Militärmitglied beaufsichtigt worden. Keiner von denen hatte sie befragt. Neben Dr. Jackson war noch jemand ohne Rang unter der Gruppe gewesen. Von ihm war noch nicht einmal der Name bekannt.

„Was nun", meinte Tony. „Wollen die uns allen eine Mord anhängen oder was?"

„Die Fragen die sie gestellt haben waren so Ziellos und scheinbar verdächtigen sie uns wirklich alle gleichermaßen. Und was ist dieser General überhaupt für ein seltsamer Typ?" warf Ziva ein.

„Wissen wir genug um eigene Ermittlungen anstellen zu können?" fragte Gibbs, und sprach dabei vor allem Ducky an. Er hoffte, dass der Pathologe etwas an dem Bild hatte erkennen können, was ihm entgangen war.

„Wenn du von mir eine Todesursache hören willst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen Jethro. Der junge Mann ist offensichtlich obduzier worden, aber mehr als das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

„Wir wissen eigentlich nicht mehr über Jakobis als zu dem Tag, als er abgehauen ist. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass wir wissen das er nun tot ist." meinte Tony lakonisch. „Schön" legte Gibbs fest. „Tony, Ziva ihr fahrt noch mal alle bekannten Adressen von Jakobis ab. Vielleicht ist er kürzlich nochmal dort aufgetaucht. McGee du versuchst etwas über diese Militärs herauszufinden. Was haben die dort zu suchen, wer hat sie geschickt und wir zum Teufel sind sie überhaupt."

Die Truppe zerstreue sich. Gibbs beobachtete wie Tony und Ziva zusammen wegfuhren. (Nachts fuhr generell Tony. Er meinte seine Überlebenschancen würden noch einmal dramatisch sinken, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war.) Ducky startete seinen Oldtimer und tuckerte aus der Garage und Abby hatte sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht. McGee schien in Gedanken schon dabei sich in den erstbesten Militärserver zu hacken den er in die virtuellen Finger bekam. Gibbs stieg in seinen Wagen. Er hatte noch eine Möglichkeit heute Nacht ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.

Eine Halbe Stunde später, parkte er vor einem unauffälligen Reihenhaus in einem der besseren Randbezirke der Stadt. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Tobias schon zu Hause. Gibbs klingelte und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. Der kleine Vorgarten sah gepflegt aus. Die Büsche verloren langsam ihr Laub, aber es lag nicht viel davon auf dem gepflastertem Weg der zum Eingang führte. Gibbs selbst legte wenig Wert auf diese so typische Tradition der Amerikaner den Vorgarten zu hätscheln und den Nachbarn in Sauberkeit und Kitsch zu übertreffen. Aber vielleicht wollte Tobias auch einfach nur nicht auffallen.

Hinter der Tür ging das Licht an. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich heute noch besuch bekomme. Ich fürchte nur ich muss dich enttäuschen." Tobias trug noch immer den Anzug, nur die Krawatte hatte er schon abgenommen. „Komm rein." Jethro betrat einen langen Flur, in warmen Orange Tönen gestrichen und mit Bildern der Familie verziert.

„Mir wurde nichts gesagt. Und das meine ich wörtlich. Ich wurde einfach nur abkommandiert. Ich solle meine Klappe halten, aufpassen und dann erzählen was ich über euch weiß und was ich beobachtet habe." Er führte Gibbs in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer in dem noch mehr Bilder seiner Tochter hingen. Die Beiden ließen sich in den breiten Polstermöbeln nieder. „Aber seit wann hast du denn zu springen, wenn so ein Heini pfeift?" hakte Gibbs nach. „Diese Anordnung kam direkt aus dem Pentagon. Allerdings unterzeichnet von einem Typ, von dem ich noch nie was gehört habe. Ich kenn keinen der Agenten die heute mit mir in eurer Agentur aufgetaucht sind."

„Was ist mit dem Militär?"

„Tja alles was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass „meine" Leute nicht sehr erfreut waren sie zu sehen. Aber warum wollte mir niemand sagen." Er machte eine kurze Pausen in denen beide an ihren Drinks nippten, die ihnen Fornell gebracht hatte.

„Wenn du mich fragst", fuhr er schließlich fort, „ dann will man euch ruhig stellen. Entlassen, versetzten oder in Verruf bringen. Das alles ist keine ordentliche Morduntersuchung. Die Beweise wurden nur schlampig bearbeitet, Recherchen wurden so gut wie keine betrieben. Es scheint als hätte jemand im FBI die Leiche angesehen und sich gesagt, so jetzt zeig ich's dem NCIS mal so richtig. Ich weiß aber nicht warum. In letzter Zeit habt ihr eigentlich gar keine Aufregung verursacht, so dass jemand sauer auf euch sein könnte. Nun ja wenn man von dem Zwischenfall mit Direktor Shepard absieht."

Gibbs zog es vor darauf nicht zu antworten. „Was rätst du uns?" fragte er stattdessen. Fornell zog die Achseln hoch. „Ich weiß nicht. Normalerweise würde ich sagen zieht den Kopf ein und verhaltet euch ruhig. Sie haben nicht wirklich etwas gegen euch in der Hand. Aber wenn sie euch wirklich einfach nur ans Bein pissen wollen, dann wird das auch nicht helfen. Tut mir Leid alter Freund. Diesmal kann ich dir nicht helfen."


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die NCIS Agenten vor dem Coffee Shop. Das schien ihnen im Moment ein geeigneteres Terrain zu sein, als die eigenen vier Wände. „Nix. Absolut gar nix. Die Leute waren total entnervt, das wir schon wieder da aufgetaucht sind, und nach Jakobis gefragt haben. Einer hat uns sogar irgendein stinkiges Gemüse hinterher geworfen." beschwerte sich Tony. „Übrigens hat auch sonst niemand nach Jakobis gefragt." fügte Ziva hinzu. „Woher das FBI auch seine Infos hatte, von diesen Leuten bestimmt nicht." Gibbs sah McGee an. „Boss ich hab's wirklich versucht. Aber ich bin nirgends wirklich fündig geworden. Ich habe Personalakten von General O'Neill und Lt. Colonel Carter gefunden, aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie anscheine ein Genie ist, steht da nichts Besonderes drin. Man könnte auch sagen die Akten sind völlig nichtssagend. Anscheinend arbeiten beide topsecret." Gibbs war nicht wirklich überrascht von diesen Neuigkeiten. „Na schön, gehen wir."

Sie hatten das Bürogebäude kaum betreten, als auch schon die erste Überraschung des Tages auf sie wartete. Agent Logan kam ihnen mit herrischem Gesichtsaudruck und stolz geschwellter Brust entgegen.

„Agent Gibbs. Hiermit stelle ich sie und ihr gesamtes Team unter Arrest. Ihnen wird der Mord an Pettyofficer Jakobis zur Last gelegt. Bis zum Abschluss der Ermittlungen bleiben sie in Gewahrsam." „Was! Auf wessen Beschluss hin? Was haben sie für Beweise gegen uns? …" Gibbs wurde nicht ganz fertig mit seinen Fragen. Ziva war schneller.

Mit einem Krach schlug der Agent der sie hatte packen wollen neben ihm auf dem Boden auf. Natürlich war Ziva damit noch nicht fertig. Mit einer eleganten Drehung wollte sie den Agenten aushebeln und ihn so endgültig kampfunfähig machen. Gibbs erhobene Hand stoppte sie.

„Machen sie es nicht noch schlimmer Miss David." grollte Logan. „Abführen!" Er drehte sich um ohne auf Abbys „Hey! Hey, ich hab doch nichts getan!" Rufe zu achten. In diesem Moment waren ihre Möglichkeiten wirklich sehr beschränkt. Sie hätten selbst ermitteln können, aber nicht in Arrest. Sich jetzt gegen ihre Festsetzung zu wehren würde ihr Lage wohl tatsächlich nur verschlimmern, dann hätte Logan ja wirklich etwas gegen sie vorzubringen. Allerdings hegte Gibbs auch den leisen Verdacht, dass sie, einmal festgenommen, nicht so schnell wieder frei kommen würden. An dem was sie zu sagen hatten schien sowieso niemand interessiert. Das alles war so unrealistisch. Welcher Richter unterzeichnete bitteschön einen Haftbefehl für ein gesamtes Team aus Agenten, inklusive eines Gerichtsmediziners und einer Laborantin?

Logan marschierte bereits Stolz Richtung Büro des Assistant Direktors. Dieser war natürlich weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Nicht einmal wenn jemand seine Agenten verhaftete.

In dem Moment, in dem Logan den Treppenabsatz erreichte, holte sie die zweite Überraschung ein.

„Was ist hier los?"

Ihre Stimme war noch relativ neutral. Man konnte vielleicht eine gewisse Verwunderung heraushören, aber nur Gibbs bemerkte, dass sie eigentlich schon zum Sprung bereit war. Erhielt sie jetzt eine Falsche Antwort, würde sie Stimme Sofort an Schärfe gewinnen und völlig unerbittlich werden.

Logan verharrte mitten auf der Treppe. Sein Gesicht drückte Verwunderung aus.

„Und wer bitteschön sind sie?" Das war eindeutig die falsche Antwort. Gibbs wusste nicht ob er in Gelächter ausbrechen sollte, oder sich wundern. Wieso wusste der Kerl nicht, wie die Direktorin des NCIS aussah? Jennys Augen wurden schmal.

„Direktor Shepard" meinte sie kurz angebunden. „Was wollen sie von meinen Agents?" Der Kerl auf der Treppe schnappte nach Luft. Es sah direkt komisch aus. Wie ein Fisch, dem man das Wasser aus dem Aquarium gelassen hatte. „Direktor ich habe sie gar nicht… Ich meine sollten sie nicht… Ihre Agenten sind des Mordes an Pettyofficer Jakobis verdächtigt. Ich habe sie unter Arrest gestellt." Er hatte sich scheinbar doch für die agressive Variante entschieden, nachdem er jetzt wieder Luft bekam.

Jenny runzelte die Stirn. Sie war näher gekommen und stand nun fast vor Logan. „Ich möchte den Haftbefehl sehen." Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Logan in seine Tasche fasste und ihr den Befehl reichte. Sie überflog ihn, und das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Hier ist keine Begründung aufgeführt." Logan, der sich immer weiter in die Enge gedrängt sah wurde jetzt noch pampiger.

„Das hat schon so seine Richtigkeit. Und jetzt gehen sie uns aus dem Weg." Er wollte sie zur Seite schieben und die Treppe wieder herunter gehen. (Das er vor wenigen Sekunden eigentlich noch nach oben gewollt hatte schien er vergessen zu haben.) Sofort traten alle anwesenden Agenten des NCIS einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Aber es war nicht nötig, dass sie ihre Direktorin beschützten. Jenny hatte sich keineswegs zur Seite schieben lassen. Sie starrte Logan mit einem Blick an, der ihn eigentlich auf der Stelle zu Asche hätte verbrennen müssen.

„Ich denke wir sollten darüber noch mal in meinem Büro sprechen." meint sie kalt. Verunsichert schreckte Logan zurück.

„Super Idee!" kam in diesem Moment eine Stimme aus Richtung Fahrstuhl. Der General schlenderte gemütlich auf sie zu. „Hi. Ich bin General O'Neill. Freut mich sie doch noch kennen zu lernen Direktor." Er klang gut gelaunt.

Jenny schüttelte seine Hand, aber genau wie auch Jethro war sie durch sein Auftauchen etwas verwirrt. „Bitte schön folgen sie mir." meinte sie, ohne sich ihre Verunsicherung anmerken zu lassen. Die beiden Männer folgten der zierlichen Frau die Treppe hinauf.

Im Büro entspannte sich die Lage etwas. Sie wurden zwar weiterhin bewacht, aber keiner der FBI Agenten machte mehr Anstalten sie in Handschellen zu legen. In der Nähe des Aufzuges standen die anderen Mitglieder des Militärkommandos und unterhielten sich leise. Gibbs gesellte sich zu seinen Leuten.

"Jenny ist wieder da. Jetzt brauchen wir uns sicher keine Sorgen mehr zu machen." Abby hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. Auch Ziva und Tony sahen recht zufrieden aus. Nur Ducky schien nicht begeistert. Gibbs konnte sich auch denken warum. Auch ihm war etwas aufgefallen, was den anderen entgangen war.

Jenny sah keineswegs erholt aus. Im Gegenteil, sie schien noch dünner zu sein, sie wirkte müde und auf ihrer Stirn hatte er die steile Falte bemerkte, die sich nur zeigte wenn sie extrem unter Stress stand. Er würde sie also wieder fragen wie es ihr ging. Und sicher würde sie ihm wieder nicht Antworten. Gibbs machte sich Sorgen um Jenny. Acht Jahre waren vergangen aber noch immer konnte er in ihr nicht einfach nur einen Boss sehen. Sie bedeutete ihm mehr. Warum wollte sie sich ihm nur nicht anvertrauen? Er konnte es nicht einmal erahnen. Ducky hatte seinen prüfenden Blick bemerkt und sich abgewandt. Von ihm würde er also auch nichts erfahren.

Es dauerte eine ganze Stunde bis sich Jenny wieder blicken ließ. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer professionell nichts sagend. Der General der hinter ihr die Treppe herunter getrottet kam sah recht vergnügt aus. Aber möglicherweise war das auch nur seine Art eines Pokerfaces. Schließlich hatte er bisher immer so gegrinst. Logan auf der anderen Seite war definitiv sauer.

Jenny kam zu ihnen um sie zunächst einmal zu begrüßen. Abby war überschwänglich wie immer, aber Gibbs meinte zu sehen, dass sowohl Ziva als auch Tony jetzt bemerkten, dass ihr Big Boss nicht so gut aussah. Ziva umarmte Jenny vorsichtig und sah ihr einen Moment prüfend in die Augen. Jennys Blick verhinderte jedoch jede Frage.

„Ich konnte aushandeln, dass ihr nicht unter Arrest gestellt werdet. Ihr werdet alle nach Hause geschickt, dürft jedoch die Stadt nicht verlassen. Ich werde die Beweise mit durchgehen. Bis morgen soll neu über die Verhaftung entschieden werden. Kann mir jemand sagen was eigentlich passiert ist?" Sofort fingen alle an durcheinander zu reden. „Überhaupt nicht unsere Schuld!" „Haben gar nichts gemacht." „Sind hier einfach reingeplatzt und haben alles an sich gerissen!" Jenny hob die Hand um die Flut von Erklärungen einzudämmen. Als es einigermaßen ruhig war sah sie Jethro an.

„Sie waren schon hier als ich gestern Morgen ins Büro kam. Wir haben keinerlei Erklärung bekommen. Wir wurden nur alle Vernommen. Mitten im Verhör ist bei jedem von uns ein Mitglied dieser Militärtruppe hinzu gestoßen. Sie wurden uns nicht richtig vorgestellt, sie haben sich nicht eingemischt und McGee ist es nicht einmal gelungen herauszufinden wozu sie eigentlich gehören. Die Fragen die man uns gestellt hat waren auch nicht gerade dazu gedacht ein Verbrechen aufzuklären." fasste Gibbs zusammen.

„Hast du irgendetwas Neues erfahren?" Die Direktorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Ich habe mich zunächst nur mit Agent Logan unterhalten. Ich wollte die Beweise sehen, und er hat mir einige körnige Schwarzweiß Aufnahmen einer Überwachungskamera gezeigt, auf denen angeblich zunächst Jakobis und dann ihr zusehen sein solltet, wie ihr nacheinander eine Laden verlasst. Er hatte zudem DNA Profile die beweisen sollten, dass ihr ihn umgebracht habt. Der Grund soll die Nichtverhaftung und die Übergabe des Falles an das Morddezernat sein, was euch angeblich um den Ruhm gebracht hat. Nicht einmal ich habe ein Wort davon glauben können. Mit ihm war gar nicht zu reden. Irgendwann hat sich der General eingeschalten und ist auf einige meiner Vorschläge eingegangen. Logan hat sich ihm schließlich gebeugt."

„Was tun wir jetzt?" Jenny sah Tony von der Seite her an. „Nach Hause gehen wie vorgeschlagen. Macht es nicht noch schlimmer. Ich habe versprochen, dass es keine Probleme geben würde." Sie sah ihre Agenten der Reihe nach scharf an. „Keine Ermittlungen. Das wird hier auch nicht helfen. Das FBI weiß bereits wer Jakobis umgebracht hat. Sie wollen es euch nur in die Schuhe schieben und sie werden sicher nicht zulassen, dass ihr irgendwelche Beweise zu eurer Verteidigung findet. Wo ist eigentlich Vance?" Fragte sie nach einer Pause.

„Ha der. Hat sich sicher aus dem Staub gemacht der Feige Hund von einer Stellvertretung." meinte Tony ärgerlich. Die Falte auf Jennys Stirn vertiefte sich.

In dem Moment trat Logan wieder auf sie zu. „Nun dann. Machen sie, dass sie hier wegkommen. Und sie," damit sah er Jenny an, „will ich im Konferenzzimmer sehen. Dieser Zirkus sollte schon vor einer Weile beendet sein." Damit stolzierte er davon.

Gibbs musste das Verlangen unterdrücken ihm nachzugehen und dann eine rein zuhauen. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete sich Jenny von ihren Leuten und folgte dem unausstehlichem Kerl nach oben.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Direktor Shepard schließlich ihr Büro verließ.

Die Gespräche hatten sich im Kreis gedreht. Agent Logan war absolut stur. Er wollte das gesamte Team verhaften und ihre Kritik an den Beweisen oder dem Motiv hatte er einfach beiseite gewischt. Schließlich hatte er ihr gedroht, auch als Direktorin wäre sie angreifbar, und sie solle sich gefälligst nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. An dieser Stelle hatte der General wieder eingegriffen und Logan auf die Finger gehauen.

Schließlich hatte sie die Runde verlassen. Da würde sie nichts mehr erreichen. Als nächstes würde sie wohl ein paar Gefallen einfordern müssen. Jenny hatte sich noch längst nicht geschlagen gegeben. Sie würde ihre Leute verteidigen solange sie noch konnte.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen wurde ihr auf einmal schwindlig. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf die Steinstufen die hinunter ins Parkhaus führten. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihren Medikamenten. In den letzten Wochen war es kontinuierlich schlimmer geworden. Ohne die Schmerzmittel hätte sie jetzt ständige Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Gleichgewicht war beeinträchtigt und die Nebenwirkungen der Tabletten verdarben ihr jeden Appetit. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht gut aussah. Gibbs hatte es selbstverständlich bemerkt, aber auch Ziva und Tony war etwas aufgefallen. Nun die beiden konnte sie vielleicht mit einem Magen-Darm-Virus abspeisen.

Zehn Minuten später war der Schwindel so weit abgeklungen, dass sie aufstehen und weiter gehen konnte. Ihr Fahrer erwartete sie bereits.

„Und was machen wir nun?" wollte Jack wissen. Er stand im großen Büro des NCIS Quartiers und sah auf die Straße hinunter wo die FBI Leute gerade in ihre Wagen stiegen. „Ich fand es von Anfang an eine blöde Idee sie so zu hintergehen." meinte Sam. „Aber jetzt halte ich es für nicht mehr durchführbar. Zunächst einmal ist Direktor Shepard jetzt wieder da. Sie wird ihre Leute sicher besser verteidigen als Agent Vance, und erfolgreicher als Agent Gibbs. Den hätten wir vielleicht noch ausmanövrieren können. Er hat kein geschicktes Händchen mit Politikern. Aber Jenny Shepard schon. Davon abgesehen, wir brauchen ihr Vertrauen. Mehr noch als das ihrer Leute. Wie soll das sonst funktionieren."

„Ja ich bin ganz Sams Meinung. Ich sage wir booten das I.O.A. einfach aus. Wir bringen sie alle ins Star Gate Center. Dann haben sie es gesehen und wir haben dann sowieso die Handhabe. Überhaupt wer hatte eigentlich die Idee, dass die sich als FBI Agenten tarnen. Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen. Niemand nimmt ihnen diese Rolle ab." amüsierte sich Daniel.

Colonel Mitchell zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist für sie aber noch das Naheliegendste. Da fällt es nicht auf das die Befehle direkt aus dem Pentagon kommen."

„Wisst ihr was, ich glaube ich halte das für eine gute Idee." Jack klatschte in die Hände. „Also auf geht's. Am besten holen wir sie gleich von zu Hause ab, bevor Logan noch irgendwas komisches einfällt. Teal'c du wirst mit Carter die Laborantin abholen und dann Agent DiNozzo. Mitchell. Sie und Daniel holen den Doc, Agent McGee und die Israelin. Seien sie vorsichtig. Ich werde zunächst mal Direktor Shepard suchen, ich denke ohne sie wird mir Agent Gibbs wohl kaum folgen."

Er schmunzelte und winkte seine Leute vorwärts. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude um zu ihren Wagen zu gehen. „Wir treffen uns am Flughafen." rief Jack ihnen noch hinterher.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny war ca. eine halbe Stunde zu Hause, hatte geduscht und sich umgezogen, und wollte noch etwas essen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Richter Strathmore machte. Er war ein Freund ihres Vaters gewesen und ihre erste Station auf der Suche nach Hilfe für ihr Team diese Nacht. Vance war eine Enttäuschung gewesen. Sie wusste, sie konnte von ihm nicht erwarten, dass er Gibb's Team mit dem gleichen Einsatz verteidigen würde wie sie das tat. Was dachte der Mann eigentlich wozu sie ihm den Posten während ihrer Abwesenheit überlassen hatte? Doch sicher nicht um den Stuhl für sie warm zu halten? Es war ihr egal ob er ihr Ablagesystem durcheinander brachte, oder vergaß welchen Politiker er mit besonders ausgesuchter Höflichkeit anzusprechen hatte. Er sollte nur auf ihre Agenten aufpassen. Ihnen den Rücken freihalten. Allen! Sie bemühte sich stets um Objektivität und Gerechtigkeit auch wenn sie auf Gibbs natürlich besonders acht gab. Das konnte ihr niemand vorwerfen. Er war ihr Partner gewesen. Ihre Beziehung zu ihm musste ja … Sie zögerte ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung schweifen zu lassen. Sie sollte sich jetzt besser konzentrieren. Paris hatte sie lange hinter sich gelassen, sagte sie sich entschieden. Wie auch immer sie war wütend auf Vance. Er hatte sie nicht nur, nicht unterstützt. Er hatte fast schon Partei für diesen Wiederling Logan ergriffen. Sie musste ihn mehrmals scharf ansehen bevor er seine Kommentare unterließ. Die Glaubhaftigkeit der Agency müsse gewahrt bleiben und man solle Gibbs Leuten keine Vorzugsbehandlung einräumen, das FBI würde die Sache sicher fair lösen … Was sollte das. Logan hatte auf sie keinen besonders fairen Eindruck gemacht.

Jenny hatte gerade den Kühlschrank geöffnet und versuchte etwas einigermaßen Essbares darin zu finden, als es klingelte. Jenny hob verwundert den Kopf. Wer könnte das sein. Gibbs doch hoffentlich nicht. Sie würde ihn abwimmeln müssen, da er einer der Verdächtigen war konnte sie ihn kaum auf ihre Bittstellertour mitnehmen.

„Soll ich für sie an die Tür gehen?" fragte ihr Fahrer. Er hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen und auf sie gewartet. „Nein danke ist schon OK ich gehe." antwortete Jenny. Sie gab der Kühlschranktür einen Schubs, so dass sie zu fiel. Egal. Sie war sowieso nicht hungrig gewesen. Es klopfte als sie schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür war.

„Ja. Wer ist da?"

„General O'Neill." Drang die markante Stimme zu ihr durch. Jenny verharrte erstaunt für einen Moment. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Was wollte der General noch von ihr. Zwar hatte er durchaus mit sich diskutieren lassen, aber sie wusste immer noch nicht was er wirklich hier zu suchen hatte. Schnell schnallte sie ihre Waffe um und verdeckte das Holster mit ihrer Kostümjacke.

„Hallo. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie als sie die Tür schließlich geöffnet hatte. Der General war allein. „Ich möchte sie bitten mich zu begleiten."

„Hm" meinte Jenny unverbindlich. „Darf ich fragen wohin?"

„Natürlich dürfen sie. Zur Militärbasis in Chenney Mountain."

„Aha", Jenny zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und dort möchten sie mir was zeigen?" Jack sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich werd's ihnen verraten. Aber nicht hier. Wissen sie wir haben sie angelogen. Aber das konnten sie sich vermutlich schon denken." Diese Gelegenheit wollte Jenny sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den General streng an. „Was wollen sie von meinem Team?"

„Wir brauchen deren Hilfe. Leider gibt es bei diesem Projekt, um was es da geht, zwei Fraktionen. Und die beiden wetteifern ein bisschen darum die Kontrolle über ihr Team zu bekommen. Zumindest solange sie für uns arbeiten."

Jenny hatte mit wachsendem Entsetzen zugehört. „Wie bitte soll das heißen wir sind zwischen FBI und Air Force geraten? Warum brauchen sie uns überhaupt. Sie haben doch sicher eigenen Ermittler."

„Zunächst einmal: Nein. Sie sind nicht zwischen FBI und Air Force geraten. Die Herren die sie da besucht haben sind nicht vom FBI. Sie gehören einer Behörde namens I.O.A. an. Eine zivile Behörde, in der verschiedene Nationen vertreten sind, und die zusammen die Aufsicht für ein eher ungewöhnliches Projekt haben."

„Und mit ungewöhnlich meinen sie …"

„Geheim. Richtig. Weshalb ich ihnen alles weitere auch nicht hier erörtern kann."

„Aber in Chenny Mountain können sie?" meinte Jenny misstrauisch. Sie war sehr beunruhigt es nicht nur mit einer Geheimoperation sondern auch gleich noch mit einer ihr völlig unbekannten Behörde zu tun zu bekommen. „Ja." meinte der General und sah sie dann erwartungsvoll an.

Jenny fand den Mann unheimlich verwirrend. Er strahlte die meiste Zeit über absolutes Desinteresse aus. Auch schien er nicht besonders viel Wert auf die üblichen Umgangsformen zu legen. Das Protokoll schien ihm schlicht und einfach egal zu sein. Das machte ihn zwar überaus sympathisch, gleichzeitig aber auch ein wenig unberechenbar. Jenny traute ihm durchaus zu sie auch mit dieser Geschichte wieder nur hintergehen zu wollen. Aber was waren ihre Möglichkeiten?

Richter Strathmore hatte gewiss nicht so viel Macht, dass er ihr Team von der Verfolgung eines übellaunigen Verrückten einer geheimen Organisation, die anscheinend berechtigt war als FBI und wer weiß was noch alles aufzutreten, retten konnte. Und sie musste damit rechnen, dass der General die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie gestattete sich einen leisen Seufzer während sie den Mann vor ihr musterte. Er schien nicht verärgert darüber, dass sie ihn auf eine Antwort warten ließ.

„Schön. Ich begleite sie nach Chenney Mountain." –Gibbs würde ihr dafür eine gehörige Standpauke halten– „Mein Fahrer wird uns hinbringen." „Oh das ist nicht nötig wirklich. Wir werden unterwegs sicher ein Stück vom Luftcorps mitgenommen." der General grinste sie erfreut an. „Wir werden noch Agent Gibbs abholen, ich bin sicher sie möchten mit nur ungern alleine begleiten." Jenny sah ihn überrascht an. Wie sollte sie diese Wendung jetzt wieder deuten.

„Es ist Agent Gibbs erlaubt zu erfahren um was es hier eigentlich geht?" „Aber natürlich. Wir brauchen ja seine Hilfe. Im Übrigen würden sie es ihm doch sowieso erzählen, da können wir das gleich selbst machen und die Geschichte auf unsere Weise erzählen. Wir haben einen wirklich guten Geschichtenerzähler glauben sie mir. Daniel Jackson. Er ist Archäologe, die sind ja von Natur aus gute Erzähler." Jenny sah General O'Neill stirnrunzelnd an. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage Details einer nicht öffentlichen Operation für mich zu behalten." Meinte sie zu ihm. „Oh natürlich sind sie das. Aber sehen sie, dieses Projekt ist einfach zu unglaublich. Man muss jemandem davon erzählen. Das Gefühl hatte ich zumindest immer."

Bei diesen Worten grinste der General wieder. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seriös zu erscheinen. Entweder sie kaufte ihm seine komödiantisch/satirische Art ab oder sie ließ es eben bleiben. Ihm schien das egal zu sein. „Nun kommen sie Direktor. Je eher wir uns auf den Weg machen, desto eher wird ihre Neugier gestillt." Er winkte ihr aufmunternd zu. Jenny nickte um ihm anzudeuten, dass sie ihm sofort folgen würde. Dann ging sie ins Haus zurück, schickte den besorgen Fahrer heim, der ihr nicht so ganz glauben wollte, dass sie in kurzer Zeit wieder mit Agent Gibbs zusammentreffen würde, der ausreichend für ihre Sicherheit sorgen konnte, nahm sich ihren Mantel und folgte General O'Neill auf die Straße.


	6. Chapter 6

Eine dunkle Limousine mit Fahrer wartete am Straßenrand auf sie. Die beiden stiegen ein, und O'Neill nannte dem Fahrer Gibb's Adresse. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt bogen sie in die ihr wohlbekannte Auffahrt ein. Jenny stieg aus und ging auf das Haus zu. Der General folgte ihr. Er hatte schon die Hand nach der Klingel ausgestreckt als Jenny den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das hat keinen Effekt." Meinte sie und streckte die Hand nach der Tür aus. Wie erwartet war sie unverschlossen. „Kaputt?" erkundigte sich O'Neill. „Soweit ich weiß hat er die Leitung durchgeschnitten. Wer sich auskennt weiß wo er ihn zu suchen hat und viel mehr Besucher hat Gibbs dann auch gar nicht."

Sie ging voraus auf die Kellertür zu. Gibbs war damit beschäftigt eine Planke in sein Boot einzupassen. Er sah auf, als er außer Jennys auch noch andere Schritte die Kellertreppe herunter kommen hörte. „Phantastisch." Meinte Jack als er das Boot sah. Gibbs fragenden Blich beachtete er gar nicht.

Er strich bewundernd am halb fertigem Rumpf des Bootes entlang. „Wirklich sehr schön. Ich wollte mir mal eins von der Art kaufen, als ich versucht habe in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Aber wie der Zufall so spielt." Er ließ diesen Gedanken unvollendet und wandte sich nun Gibbs zu. „Ihre Direktorin würde sich gerne den Grund für diese schaurige Vorstellung die wir da abgeliefert haben ansehen. Ich habe sie nach Chenny Mountain eingeladen. Werden sie uns begleiten Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs war davon so überrascht, dass er den Mann einige Augenblicke lang nur anstarren konnte. „Ich wäre ihnen Dankbar, Sir." meinte er nachdem er sich erholt hatte. „wenn sie mir zunächst einmal erläutern würden warum mein Team verdächtigt wurde und wir kurz vor einer Verhaftung standen, bevor ich irgendwo zustimme."

„Ja sehen sie," erklärte der General immer noch bester Laune. „Das geht nicht. Um diese Frage zu beantworten muss ich sensible Daten weitergeben. Und das kann ich auf keinen Fall hier tun. Deswegen meine Einladung nach Chenny Mountain"

„Von dort wird das Weltall beobachtet." Entgegnete Gibbs säuerlich, als erkläre dieser Fakt allein schon dass es sich unmöglich um eine ernsthafte Angelegenheit handelt könne, wenn O'Neill dort mit ihnen sprechen wollte. O'Neill wirkte aber nicht gekränkt. „Eben." Entgegnete er bloß. „Also wenn sich uns begleiten würden. Madame Direktor. Nach ihnen." Damit weiß er Jenny schwungvoll zu Tür. Sie WAR inzwischen neugierig auch wenn ihr, ihr gesunder Menschenverstand saget, dass diese Heimlichtuerei keinesfalls etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Sie sah sich noch einmal nach Jethro um und ging dann zurück zum Wagen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als der General einstieg – er hatte sich freundlicherweise nach vorn gesetzt – ging die Tür auf der anderen Seite der Rückbank ebenfalls auf und Gibbs erschien dort. Jenny wollte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, wie froh sie war, dass er sie begleitete. Trotz aller Neugier war sie nicht so naiv anzunehmen, dass sie sich nicht in einer schwierigen Verhandlungsposition befinden würde. Allein! Abgeschottet, in einem Militärkomplex zu dem nur eine Handvoll Personen Zugang hatten. Sollte sie einige Bedingungen aushandeln müssen würde es beruhigend sein Gibbs an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Nicht das er nicht ein Talent dafür hätte jede politisch angehauchte Unterhaltung zum Scheitern zu bringen. Das nahm sie aber doch gerne in Kauf, wenn er ihr dafür den Rücken frei hielt. Trotz allen. Sie wäre auch allein gegangen. Sie sah darin die einzige Möglichkeit dem Team zu helfen.

O'Neill wies den Fahrer nur an „zurück" zu fahren und hüllte sich für den Rest der Reise in Schweigen.

Auch Gibbs war nicht auf eine Unterhaltung aus. Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete den Verkehr der an seinem Fenster vorbeizog. Was hätten sie auch besprechen können, mit einem Mann im Auto der sie nicht jederzeit hintergehen konnte, sondern von dem sie auch absolut nichts wussten. Jenny war es recht so.

Sie war erschöpft von ihrer Rückreise. Sie hatte ursprünglich nicht geplant an diesem Tag ins Büro zu gehen, wollte sich dann nur kurz erkundigen ob alles in Ordnung sei und ob während ihrer Abwesenheit etwas Entscheidendes passiert wäre. Es war eine eher unangenehme Überraschung gewesen die sie erlebt hatte. Und das Vance seine Aufgaben ihre/seine Leute zu beschützen so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte, hatte sie auch nicht gerade besonders beruhigt im anbetracht der Zukunft. Ob es ihn nun interessierte oder ob er es glaubte oder nicht. Gibbs brauchte jemand der ihn von oben deckte. Er hatte kein Geschick im Umgang mit Leuten die zu viel Macht oder Einfluss hatten um unter die normale Gerichtsbarkeit zu fallen. Sie machte sich sorgen was in Zukunft mit ihm werden würde. In Zukunft wenn sie nicht mehr …


	7. Chapter 7

Einige Stunden später erreichten sie den Militärkomplex der in die Seite des Berges eingebettet war. Unterwegs hatte O'Neill irgendwann verkündet, dass sie in der nächsten Stadt eine kurze Rast einlegen und den Rest ihres Teams (und des Seinen) treffen würden. Als Jenny ihn darauf vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte. Er hätte wohl vergessen ihnen zu sagen, das auch der Rest der Teammitglieder eingeladen waren. Dann strahlte er sie an als erwarte er ein Lob dafür die Anderen nicht vergessen zu haben. Jenny verzichtete auf weitere Diskussionen. Vorerst.

Die Wagenkolonne passierte die Absperrung und die Fahrer parkten die Wagen auf nach einem komplizierten System nummerierten Stellplätzen. Abby war die erste die aufgeregt aus dem Wagen hüpfte. Für sie war ein Besuch in einer geheimen Militärbasis mehr als genug Entschädigung für die Anschuldigungen die man gegen sie erhoben hatte. Die anderen folgten ihr. Weniger enthusiastisch als vielmehr wachsam und misstrauisch. Der General übernahm die Führung durch die Korridore. Sie fuhren mit dem Aufzug mehrere Stockwerke nach unten, durchquerten ein Netzt von Korridoren, um dann erneut in einen Aufzug zu steigen der sie noch weiter nach unten brachte. Als die Türen sich diesmal öffneten, trat O'Neill vor sie hin und breitete die Arme aus.

„Herzlich willkommen im Star Gate Center. Ihrer Adresse für fünf Sterne Gate Reisen in andere Systeme. Bitte schließen sie sich unserer Besuchertour an." Er grinste als er ihre verwirrten Gesichter sah. „Daniel. Bitte du bist dran." Colonel Carter, die bei der Ansprache des Generals die Augen verdreht hatte schubste nun den kleineren Mann mit der runden Nickelbrille nach vorn. Er hatte O'Neill missbilligend angesehen. „Vielen Dank für die Einleitung Jack. Wirklich hilfreich" murmelte er.

„Entschuldigen sie. Er kann einfach nichts ernst nehmen. Ich bin Dr. Jackson, aber reden sie mich ruhig mit Daniel an. Ich bin Archäologe und bin vor etlichen Jahren vom Militär zu rate gezogen worden um einige Schriftzeichen zu übersetzten, die bei einer Ausgrabung vor vielen Jahren in Ägypten an einem Artefakt gefunden wurden." stellte der Mann sich vor. Er war kleiner als O'Neill und hatte zu lange Haare als das er wirklich dem Militär angehören könnte. Er machte einen sympathischen Eindruck. Seine weichen Gesichtszüge und seine freundlichen Augen, die die Menge vor ihm interessiert musterten, brachten ihm sofort einen Vertrauensvorschuss ein.

„Bis jetzt haben sie noch keine anderen Sonnensysteme erwähnt," meinte Jenny die nicht so richtig wusste ob sie verärgert oder ungeduldig klingen sollte, „und übrigens auch nicht wozu sie uns hier brauchen und wieso das eine Morduntersuchung gegen uns erforderte." „Natürlich, ich werde alles noch erklären. Geben sie mir noch etwas Zeit" antwortete Daniel beschwichtigend. „Bitte kommen sie mit ich möchte ihnen dieses Artefakt zeigen was damals in Ägypten gefunden wurde."

Daniel ging ihnen voran durch weitere enge und verwinkelte Korridore. Schließlich ging es eine Treppe hinauf in einen relativ großen Raum. Es schien eine Art Konferenzzimmer zu sein. Ein langer Tisch stand in der Mitte und ein großer Plasmabildschirm war an der Wand hinter einer der Stirnseiten des Tisches angebracht. Ihnen gegenüber befand sich eine Glaswand. Erkennen konnten sie jedoch nichts auf der anderen Seite außer den Metallverstrebungen von etwas das wie ein Schott aussah und die gesamte Wand verdeckte. Warum sollte sich jemand die Mühe machen eine ganze Wand zu verglasen um sie dann durch eine weitere Metallwand dahinter wieder abzudecken. Daniel trat vor die Scheibe.

„Bitte sehen sie selbst." Bei diesen Worten wurde klar, dass die Metallabdeckung auf der anderen Seite der Glasscheibe beweglich war. Langsam wurde der Blick auf einen großen, bunkerähnlichen Raum frei. In ihm stand … Ein Ring. Er schien aus Metall zu sein. Rote, dreieckige Kristalle waren in regelmäßigen Abständen am äußeren Rand befestigt und er war tatsächlich von Schriftzeichen bedeckt.

„Beeindruckend." Meinte Jenny ehrlich. „So etwas lag unentdeckt im Sand von Ägypten? Was ist das?" sie sah Daniel an. „Das ist ein Star Gate" und damit begann er einen Bericht über die Anfänge des Programms, wie entdeckt wurde, dass das Gate auch nach so langer Zeit im heißen Wüstensand noch funktionierte und die Expedition einen Mann darin „verloren" hatte. Wie er schließlich zu dem Programm gestoßen war und die Bedeutung der Schriftzeichen entdeckt hatte. Er umriss kurz seine erste Mission, und wie er einige Jahre später wieder abgeholt wurde. Erläuterte ihre Probleme mit den Goa'uld und schilderte ihre Bekanntschaft mit Alliierten wie den Tok'ra und den Asgard.

„Natürlich gibt es noch viel mehr darüber zu berichten, aber ich denke im Moment interessiert sie eher wieso sie jetzt hier sind" meinte Daniel schließlich. „Mich würde erst einmal so eine Art Beweis für diese Phantastische Geschichte interessieren." Antwortete ihm Gibbs.

In dem Moment erwachte der Ring in dem Bunker unter ihnen zum Leben. Irgendwo wurde „Einkommendes Wurmloch" gebrüllt. „Wie es aussieht bekommen sie ihren Beweis. Eins unserer Off World Teams kommt gerade zurück. Es ist SG 10. Sie waren auf dem Planeten MX7348 und haben dort geholfen eine ausgebrochene Seuche zu behandeln." Alle waren von den Stühlen aufgestanden auf denen sie in der vergangen Stunde gesessen und dem Doktor zugehört hatten und an die Glasscheibe getreten.

Plötzlich schien etwas aus dem inneren des Kreises heraus zu explodieren. Eine weißlich Blaue Wolke schob sich in den Raum vor dem Gate. „Kein Grund zu Besorgnis das Wurmloch stabilisiert sich nur. Solange man nicht im Bereich unmittelbar vor dem Gate steht wenn das passiert, ist das ungefährlich." erklärte Carter den Agenten, die alle zusammengezuckt waren um in Deckung zu gehen. Sie stand selbstbewusst in der Mitte des Raumes und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Sie war nicht groß und man hätte sie vielleicht als zierlich beschreiben können, aber im Gegensatz zu Daniel war sie eine offizielle Militärangehörige. Und das sah man ihr auch an. Ihre Bewegungen waren kraftvoll, ihr Auftreten ruhig. Sie sah wie eine gute Kämpferin aus. Ihr Gesicht war sehr hübsch aber keiner würde den Fehler machen sie in die Kategorie „Blondchen am Strand" zu stecken. Dafür strahlte sie zu viel Selbstbewusstsein, zu viel gerechtfertigtes Selbstbewusstsein, aus. Sie hatte bisher wenig gesagt, aber Jenny hielt sie für sehr intelligent. Ihre Art zu reden ließ auf eher auf eine Wissenschaftlerin als auf eine Kämpferin schließen.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Gate Raum lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen in der großen Halle. Metallene Zacken schoben sich aus dem Ring um die Öffnung in der Mitte zu verdecken. „Das ist unsere Iris. Soweit wir wissen sind wir die einzigen die so eine Vorrichtung am Star Gate haben. Damit können wir kontrollieren wer zu uns kommt und wen wir besser nicht haben wollen. Es wird ein ID-Code von der anderen Seite übertragen, dann wir die Iris geöffnet. Natürlich kann man auch einfach einen Funkspruch schicken und um Einlass bitten." In diesem Moment wurden die Zacken der Iris wieder in den Ring des Gates zurück gefahren und gaben den Blick auf die blaue, wellige Oberfläche des Gates preis. Einen Augenblick später traten fünf Männer durch die blaue Masse. Kaum hatten sie die Rampe vor dem Gate betreten, löste sich das Blau hinter ihnen auf.

Sprachlos starrten alle auf das Gate hinunter. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch so tun können als wäre das alles nur eine fantastische und verrückte Geschichte aber jetzt. Diese Leute waren einfach erschienen, wo zuvor nichts als dünne Luft gewesen war. Ob ein Transport zu einem fremden Planeten möglich war, könnte das zwar nicht beweisen aber ganz sicher handelte es sich um etwas Außergewöhnliches. „Wie funktioniert das?" fragte Abby in dem Moment. Die blonde Carter antwortete ihr: „Es ist ein künstliches Wurmloch, das zwischen zwei Gates gebildet wird. Die Gates wirken dabei als Superleiter und kanalisieren die benötigte Energie. Ich zeige ihnen gerne die Modelle die wir zur Erklärung des Gates entwickelt haben, wir bemühen uns schon seit Jahren um ein umfassendes Verständnis des Ganzen. Unglücklicherweise kann ich nicht behaupten, dass wir schon alles verstehen würden."

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag." warf Jack O'Neill ein bevor Abby antworten konnte. „Warum gehen sie nicht mit Carter mit. Meiner Erfahrung nach sind ihre Erklärungen nur etwas für wirklich motivierte. Ich bekomme davon zumeist nur Kopfschmerzen. Es ist auch schon spät. Wir machen morgen weiter. Dann erkläre ich was wir von ihnen wollen. Direktor Shepard, Agent Gibbs würden sie mich zum Essen begleiten?"

Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und das Grüppchen zerstreute sich, nachdem ihnen noch ihre Quartiere gezeigt worden waren. Abby hüpfte hinter Carter her, Ducky hatte eine hübsche junge Ärztin gefunden mit der er sich jetzt auf einen Spaziergang über den Stützpunkt begab. Ziva und Tony wollten sich auch noch etwas umsehen bevor sie zu Bett gingen. Ziva, ganz Spionin, wollte herausfinden ob ihnen so weit die Wahrheit gesagt worden war. Tony war einfach nur neugierig. Jenny und Jethro folgten O'Neill in die Kantine.

„Das Essen ist sogar ganz verträglich seit wir `nen Italiener in der Küche beschäftigen" flachste Jack. Der General unterhielt sie mit allerhand Geschichten von seinen Missionen und er und Gibbs unterhielten sich über Boote. Jenny war ganz froh, dass sie mal nicht den aktiven Part der Unterhaltung bestreiten musste. Sie konnte sich schon nicht mehr erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich auf der Reise zurück nach DC. Sie hatte eine Weile in ihrem Essen herumgestochert, ein paar Bissen heruntergewürgt und sich dann zurück gelehnt und die Unterhaltung an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Nach einer Weile wandte sich der General ihr zu.

„Sagen sie mal Direktor sie gehören hoffentlich nicht zu den Frauen, die der Meinung sind sie nähmen schon beim Anblick vom Essen zu." fragte er streng. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur in letzter Zeit mit einer Magen-Darm-Grippe zu kämpfen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin ziemlich müde. Würden sie mich entschuldigen?" Sofort standen die beiden Männer mit ihr auf. „Aber natürlich Direktor. Geht es ihnen gut oder möchte sie noch mit einem unserer Ärzte sprechen?" fragte O'Neill, bemüht nicht zu aufdringlich zu wirken. So wie er die Direktorin einschätzte, gehörte sie nicht zu den Menschen die gerne bevormundet oder in Watte gepackt wurde. „Nein vielen Dank" lehnte Jenny ab. „Mir geht es gut. Der Appetit kommt sicher bald wieder." Sie nickte dem General und Jethro zu. Anders als O'Neill wirkte er nicht besänftigt. Sie ignorierte seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wie üblich und verließ den Tisch. Zumindest konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass der General Jethros Sorge um sie nicht bemerken würde. Seine Miene war für die Meisten eher unleserlich.

Einen leichten Schwindel unterdrückend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Dort angekommen verschloss sie die Tür, soweit das auf einer Militärbasis eben möglich war. Das abschließen von Türen war hier nicht erlaubt. Im Falle einer Notevakuierung mussten alle bereiche zugänglich sein. Sie spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht in der Hoffnung die stechenden Kopfschmerzen so zu mindern. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete war ihre Sicht verschleiert und verschlechterte sich noch weiter. Ängstlich klammerte sie sich am Waschbecken fest. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere fast nichts mehr sehen konnte. Normalerweise gab sich das innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder. Jenny stand, ans Waschbecken geklammert da und atmete tief aus und ein. Das half zumindest gegen die aufsteigende Panik. Sie blinzelte. Langsam klärte sich ihre Sicht wieder. Jenny atmete noch einmal tief durch und ließ das Waschbecken los.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie angefangen hatte zu weinen. Sie zog sich aus und hängt die Sachen in den Spind der mit im Zimmer stand. Da keiner von ihnen erwartet hatte länger zu bleiben, hatte niemand aus Gibbs Team, einschließlich ihr, Kleidung zum wechseln mitgebracht. Die Basis hatte ihnen allen ein paar Sachen zur Verfügung gestellt. Darüber musste sie sich also keine Sorgen machen. Nun ja zumindest keine Großen, dachte sie nachdem sie die Kleider gesehen hatte. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun oder zu sehen in diesem Zimmer was sie hätte ablenken können. Ablenken von dem immer dringender werdenden Problem.

Es gab inzwischen kaum mehr einen Tag ohne größere Schwierigkeiten. Ohne das sie plötzlich erblindete, in Ohnmacht viel oder die Kopfschmerzen sie zwangen alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Bis jetzt hatte sie Glück gehabt, niemand hatte etwas davon bemerkt. Aber sie wusste wirklich nicht wie sie das in Zukunft noch verbergen sollt. Sie kringelte sich in ihrer Decke ein, zog die Knie an und versuchte an etwas anders zu denken. Es gelang ihr nicht. Obwohl sie todmüde war konnte sich nicht schlafen und warf sich noch stundenlang von einer auf die andere Seite, bis sie schließlich einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die Agenten mit ihrer Direktorin in der Kantine des Stützpunktes. Tony frühstückte ausgelassen während er begeistert von seinen Entdeckungen am Abend zuvor berichtete. „Dann gibt's hier einen Raum, da stapeln sich die abenteuerlichsten Geräte. Ein riesiger Spiegel zum Beispiel. Und wenn man sich dann vor ihn hinstellt… Tada! Es ist gar kein Spiegel. Auf der anderen Seite schein so ne Art Lagerraum mit Kisten und allem möglichem zu sein. Keine Ahnung was das für ein Ding war. Als ich es mir genauer ansehen wollte kam so'n Typ rein und hat uns richtig angebrüllt. Was wir hier zu suchen hätten, und wir sollten doch um Himmels Willen nichts anfassen. Also sind wir wieder abgezockelt. Und dann war da so ein …"

In dem Moment wurden sie vom General gerettet, der an ihren Tisch getreten war. „Na gut gefrühstückt? Fertig für Runde zwei." „Gibbs sah ihn amüsiert an. „Ja."

„Na dann auf geht's. Wir haben nämlich ein Problem. Und bei der Lösung brauchen wir sie. Es gab einen Mord. Und zwar an einem Bewohner von ZF3436. Die Bewohner dieser schönen Welt befinden sich gerade in Verhandlungen mit ihrem ältesten Feind, Bewohner von ZF3437. Natürlich beschuldigen sie besagten Feind. Die waren auch gleich sehr aufgebracht und haben wiederum die Leute von 36 angeklagt, sie wöllten nur die Allianz verhindern. Wir haben uns dann erboten die Ermittlungen zu führen. Aber angeblich hätten wir auch ein Interesse am Ausgang dieser Ermittlungen. Also haben wir uns gedacht. Ein unabhängiges Team muss her. Sie finden den Mörder, der wird bestraft und die Allianz ist gerettet. So stellen wir uns das vor."

„Und darf ich erfahren warum eins meiner Teams die Untersuchung durchführen soll?" fragte Jenny.

„Sicher, sie waren einfach am besten geeignet, sie sind bereits eine militärische Behörde und sie verstehen sicher die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung."

„Sie denken also uns können sie besser kontrollieren als das FBI." stellte Jenny klar.

„Und jede andere, völlige Zivile Truppe. Ja." entgegnete Jack leicht hin. Entweder er übersah Jennys angespannte Stimme, oder er bemerkte sie wirklich nicht. Für Gibbs war jedoch deutlich wie wenig es ihr behagte so zum Spielball zweier …, nun ja Institutionen, konnte man sie vielleicht nennen, zu werden.

„Wir werden das nicht zu einem Befehl machen," meinte Carter etwas diplomatischer, „aber sie würden uns einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie den Fall übernehmen würden."

Gibbs sah Jenny an. Diese nickte ihm zu und gab somit ihr Einverständnis. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich, dass das schon alle Gründe gewesen waren, die dazu geführt hatten das man den NCIS ausgewählte. Aber im Moment befand sie sich in keiner Position mehr zu erfahren. Soweit war man ehrlich zu ihnen gewesen, deshalb würden sie vorerst mit diesen Leuten zusammenarbeiten.

„Nun ich nehme an der Tatort ist nicht mehr zu besichtigen?" fragte Gibbs. Sein Team hatte sich schon auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen gemacht, um die Ausrüstung zu holen. Sie war ihnen von Mitarbeitern des Stützpunktes gebracht worden.

„Doch natürlich. Der Tatort ist versiegelt. Wir haben die Leiche entfernt, das hätte zu sehr gestunken. Aber sie wurde zuvor fotografiert und davon abgesehen haben wir nichts verändert." Gibbs war überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet so günstige Bedingungen vorzufinden. „Dann gehen wir." meinte er zu Jack nachdem sein Team zurückgekehrt war. Der General nickte und ging voran aber erst als er den Bunkerraum betrat wurde ihnen klar wohin sie gehen würden. Oder besser wodurch. „Was da durch?" fragte McGee leicht panisch. Der General nickte nur knapp.

Er hatte ein Zeichen in Richtung des Kontrollraumes unterhalb des Raumes, aus dem sie gestern die Ankunft von SG10 verfolgt hatten, gegeben und nun setzte das Tor sich in Bewegung. Ein Alarm ertönte. In diesem Moment betraten Major Carter, Daniel Jackson der Außerirdische Teal'c und Colonel Mitchell den Gate Raum.

„SG 1 wird sie begleiten und ihnen alles zur Verfügung stellen was sie brauchen." Ohne der Verunsicherung der Agenten weiter Beachtung zu schenken wandte er sich dem Stargate zu. Gerade ertönte die Ansage: „Chevron sieben aktiviert." Das Wurmloch baute sich auf und der General nickte dem SG Team zu. „Folgen sie uns durchs Gate Sir." meinte Mitchell. Dann schritt er entschlossen die Rampe hinauf. Gibbs zögerte kurz. Er sah Jenny an, die seinen Blick erwiderte. Sie war von der Wendung der Ereignisse genauso überrascht wie Gibbs. Nach einem Augenblick, indem die Beiden wortlos zu der Einsicht kamen, dass ihnen kaum eine andere Wahl blieb als diesen Leuten zu vertrauen, folgte Gibbs dem jungen Mann auf die Rampe.

„Tut das weh?" fragte DiNozzo Dr. Jackson als er neben ihm vor dem Ereignisshorizont stand. „Wissen sie das ist ein … „ setzte Daniel zu einer Erklärung an, aber in diesem Augenblick verschwand der Colonel durch das Gate und Dr. Jackson folgte ihm rasch. Gibbs war auch schon im Blau des Gates verschwunden also trat sein Team und Ducky hinter ihm durch den Ring.

Als sie verschwunden waren drehte sich Jenny zu dem General um. „Wann werden sie zurück sein?" erkundigte sie sich. „Das kommt darauf an wie lange sie brauchen. In zwei Stunden ist ein Statusbericht fällig. Dann wählen wir an und stellen eine Funkverbindung her. Bis dahin wissen sie sicher schon mehr."

„Schön. Dann erklären sie mir doch bis dahin warum wir wirklich hier sind und wenn sie schon dabei sind, auch was ich hier eigentlich machen soll."

„Aber Direktor! Habe ich doch erklärt. Sie sollen …"

„Für sie diesen Mord aufklären ja na klar. Als ob sie, wenn sie es gewollt hätten, diesen Aliens nicht ein paar ihrer Leute als FBI oder sonst noch was hätten vorführen können, wenn sie gewollt hätten. Dann müssten sie sich jetzt nicht um ein Team NCIS Agents aus DC und deren Direktor sorgen, die ihr so sorgfältig gehütetes Geheimnis kennen. Und sie haben auch immer noch nicht erklärt was es mit diesen seltsamen Agenten auf sich hatte, die angeblich nicht FBI waren, und die meine Leute belästigt haben." Jack sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich denke Carter hatte wohl doch recht. Sie lassen sich nicht so leicht verschaukeln."

Er wich Jennys bohrendem Blick aus und sah sich in der Halle um, als suche er nach jemandem der ihn unterstützen würde. Schließlich fasste er sie leicht am Ellenbogen. „ Zu dem letzten Teil der Frage kann ich nur sagen … Machtkämpfe! Wie überall. Das I.O.A. was diese Leute geschickt hat ist: ‚eine gemeinsame Institution mehrerer Staaten, die die Zweckmäßige Verwendung des Star Gates als Kapital der ganzen Welt regeln soll'. Oder zumindest stand das so in der Broschüre. Sie wissen schon, diese Hochglanzdinger, die sie einem immer so stolz in die Hand drücken." Er machte selbst keinen recht überzeugten Eindruck. „Das sind alles nur Politiker, die mussten einfach ihre Griffel ausstrecken, sie hätten ja was verpassen können." meinte er sarkastisch. „In der Tat." bestätigte Jenny. Damit konnte sie sich zwar so ungefähr vorstellen wieso diese falschen Anschuldigungen erhoben wurden, aber ihr war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass der General einen Teil ihrer Frage einfach nicht beachtet hatte. „Meine Leute brauchen also keine Strafrechtliche Verfolgung zu befürchten?"

„Nein! Alles wurde geregelt. Das war doch nur der Aufgebauschte Tod eines Kleinkriminellen. Soweit ich weiß wurde nicht mal eine wirklich offizielle Anklage erhoben. Alle Unterlagen die sie gesehen haben waren irgendwo auf einer privaten Schreibmaschine zusammengeschustert worden." Jenny nickte kurz zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dann sah sie ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich gab er nach: „Ein Also schön. Kommen sie mit."

Er führte Jenny in einen Bereich der Anlage, wo auch Abby ihr vorübergehendes Labor bekommen hatte, indem sie sich jetzt schon mal mit den Geräten vertraut machte. Dann ging er noch ein wenig weiter. Öffnete eine Tür und ließ Jenny eintreten. „Das ist die Krankenstation." stellte sie fest. „Was soll ich hier?"

„Ich versuche ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Warum ihr Team und warum haben wir sie auch mit hierher geholt. Nun eigentlich hat unsere Ärztin vorgeschlagen ihnen das alles in einer sichereren Umgebung beizubringen. Sie meinte damit wohl eine in der sie sich sicherer fühlen. Aber das ist Psychokram. Davon verstehe ich nix. Ich kann ihnen nur ihre Fragen beantworten. Vor einigen Wochen wurde ein Tok'ra Stützpunkt angegriffen. Es gab nur einige Verwundete und keine Toten aber leider wurde dabei eine Brutkammer zerstört." begann Jack seine Erläuterungen. In dem Moment betrat eine junge Ärztin den Raum.

„Hallo Doc. Gut das sie da sind. Unser Gast hatte es etwas eilig, deshalb habe ich schon mal mit der Erklärung begonnen, aber vielleicht möchten sie jetzt lieber übernehmen. Darf ich bekannt machen Direktor Shepard, Dr. Fraiser." Die Ärztin sah den General etwas missbilligend an, bevor sie sich Jenny zuwandte und ihr die Hand schüttelte. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen Direktor. Sie möchten wissen warum sie hier sind?" Jenny erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck. „Ja das wäre schön."

„Gut also ich nehme an, der General hat schon von unserm Patienten erzählt." Sie sah O'Neill zu Bestätigung an, aber der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass eine Brutkammer getroffen wurde." meinte er dabei. „ OK. Sie müssen wissen, die Tok'ra haben einen ähnlichen Vermehrungszyklus wie die Goa'uld. Sie werden als Laven von der Königin geboren, verbringen dann einige Zeit in Reifekammern und werden dann zum Symbiont für einen Menschen, der sie beherbergt bis er selbst stirbt. Dann müssen sie sich einen neuen Symbionten suchen. Die Tok'ra benutzen natürlich keine Jaffa als Reifekammern. Sie haben welche konstruiert. Nun ist es leider so, dass der junge Bewohner dieser Reifekammer noch keinen Symbionten erhalten hat, der ihn aufnehmen soll. Soweit ich weiß, beginnt ca. ein Jahr vor dem Ende des larvalen Stadiums die Suche nach einem geeigneten menschlichen Wirt. Aber für unseren jungen Freund hier, konnte kein solcher gefunden werden." Sie führte Jenny zu einem Glascontainer, der in einer Ecke der Krankenstation stand. Darin schwamm ein aalähnliches Wesen mit einer Halskrause.

„Es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht. Weil er noch zu jung ist, kann man ihn auch nicht einfach in irgendwen einsetzten um ihn zu retten. Sein System könnte das Immunsystem eines Wirtes noch nicht gut genug unterdrücken. Er würde abgestoßen wie ein Organ, das dem falschen Empfänger eingesetzt wurde." Sie betrachtete besorgt die Kreatur.

„Das ist wirklich dramatisch." entgegnete Jenny. „Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht warum sie mich hier brauchen. Wäre, um diesem kleinen Kerl zu helfen, eine Ärztin nicht angebrachter?"

„Oh wir brauchen keine weiteren Ärzte. Wir verstehen sein Problem recht gut. Das einzige, was ihm wirklich helfen kann, ist ein Mensch dessen Immunsystem ihn nicht abstoßen würde."

„Aber wie soll das gehen?" hakte Jenny nach. „Dieses Wesen ist von uns so weit entfernt wie nur möglich. Ich dachte für eine Organtransplantation wären gleiche histologische Merkmale erforderlich?"

„Ja das stimmt. Aber es verhält sich hier nicht 100% so wie bei der Transplantation eines Organs. Trotzdem haben sie Recht. Übereinstimmende Merkmale erhöhen seine Chancen. Nun ist es aber so, das trotz seines völlig anderen Aussehens, viele Proteine denen des Menschen sehr ähnlich sind. Sie sehen also, man kann durchaus nach jemand kompatiblem Ausschau halten."

„Und sie wollen, dass ich sie dabei unterstütze?" erkundigte sich Jenny, immer noch nicht ganz sicher worauf das alles hinaus lief. „Nein. Worauf ich hinaus will. Es gibt noch einen weiteren Punkt, der das Überleben des Symbionten begünstigen würde. Ein Mensch mit einem extrem geschwächten Immunsystem wäre zum Beispiel von Vorteil. Es sollte nicht völlig ausgeschalten sein, denn dann könnte der Symbiont sich nicht daran gewöhnen und erst wenn das passiert, ist er völlig sicher. Also die Person nach der wir gesucht haben, hatte ganz spezifische histologische Merkmale und ihr Immunsystem war durch die Einnahme von Medikamenten um einen Hirntumor in Schach zu halten geschwächt." Fraiser machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah die Direktorin an.

Jennys Gesicht war undeutbar. Sie überlegte, ob sie abstreiten solle diese Person zu sein. Aber letztlich wäre das wohl kindisch. Nur wie sollte sie drauf reagieren. Ihr Geheimnis war soeben aufgeflogen. Auch vor Gibbs ließ sich das nun nicht mehr verbergen. Er hatte genauso wenig geglaubt schon alle Gründe für ihr Hier sein zu kennen. Nun würde er den Grund erfahren und das letzte bisschen Normalität was ihr noch geblieben war, wäre vorbei. Er würde sie in Watte packen. Aber was wollte er damit erreichen.

Nichts! Nichts konnte ihr helfen.

Weder Medikamente noch Operationen noch Mitleid. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte." Jenny verließ das Zimmer noch bevor einer der Anwesenden ihr hätten antworten können.


	9. Chapter 9

Vier Stunden später kehrte das Team mit SG1 von dem Planeten zurück. Alle Beweismittel waren von ihnen Katalogisiert und sämtliche Aussagen aufgenommen worden. Jetzt musste alles gründlich untersucht werden. Es zeichnete sich bereits ein Bild ab. Die Ehefrau des ermordeten, wollte weder an einer Befragung teilnehmen, noch war sie sonst in irgendeiner Weise bei den Ermittlungen behilflich gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich tags zuvor über die vielen weiblichen Bekanntschaften des Mannes gestritten. Ducky würde nun die Leiche obduzieren, während Abby die mitgebrachten Beweisstücke analysierte.

Für den Rest des Teams gab es erstaunlich wenig zu tun. Da das vorhandene Hintergrundwissen sich auf die von ihnen angelegten Akten beschränkte, hatten sie nicht viel mit dem sie noch Nachforschungen betreiben konnten. Gibbs hatte sich etwas gewundert, dass Jenny sie nicht bei ihrer Ankunft im Gate Raum erwartet hatte. Nachdem Abby und Ducky instruiert waren und er DiNozzo dazu gebracht hatte noch einmal sämtliche Aussagen nach eventuell vorhandenen Widersprüchen zu durchforsten, machte er sich auf die Suche nach der Direktorin. Inzwischen war er durchaus beunruhigt, dass sie noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Eigentlich konnte er sich nur eine plausible Erklärung dafür denken.

Es ging ihr einfach zu schlecht.

Er kam gerade aus dem Labor in dem Abby ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatte, als Ducky ihn noch einmal abfing. „Jethro. Ich mache mir etwas Gedanken um unsere reizende Direktorin die doch sonst immer in so übergroßer Sorge um dich ist, jetzt aber noch nicht nach dem Rechen gesehen hat. Wenn du gerade nichts anderes zu tun hast, könntest du vielleicht …"

„Bin schon auf dem Weg Ducky." beruhigte ihn Gibbs. Das der Arzt ihn aufforderte nachzusehen wie es ihr ging, bestärkte seinen Verdacht nur noch. Gibbs lief durch die Korridore auf ihr Quartier zu, als ihn der General anhielt. Er war in Begleitung der Ärztin, mit der sich Ducky gestern bereits ausgetauscht hatte. „Hey Gibbs. Sie sollten mal nach ihrem Boss sehen." Gibbs blieb stehen und sah die Beiden misstrauisch an.

„Wieso. Haben sie sie verärgert?" O'Neill verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht während sich die Ärztin beeilte zu antworten. „Nun ich denke geschockt trifft es eher. Wir haben ihr gezeigt, warum wir sie hergeholt haben. Es ist nur … Bitte sie müssen ihr klar machen, dass sie zu nichts verpflichtet ist, dass das aber eine riesen Chance für sie darstellt. Ich fürchte wir haben sie verschreckt bevor ich das Ganze richtig erklären konnte." meinte sie und wirkte dabei schon fast verzweifelt.

„Und was darf ich unter „das Ganze" verstehen?" erkundigte sich Gibbs. Die Ärztin, Dr. Fraiser wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ich denke das sollte sie ihnen selbst sagen Sir. Das ist …" Sie rang nach Luft und sah Hilfe suchend O'Neill an. Sie hätte ebenso gut die Wand neben sich anblinzeln können. O'Neill war geistig schon wieder ganz weit abwesend. „Persönlich." schloss sie schließlich lahm.

Jethro nickte ihr zu und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Quartier. Was hatten sie bloß mit ihr angestellt. Minuten später stand er schließlich vor Jennys Tür. Er zögerte. Sollte er klopfen. Das war nicht nur nicht sein Stil, sie würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch nicht öffnen wenn er es täte. Aber wenn er sie bereits vor dem Gespräch verärgerte… Er entschied sich für einen Mittelweg. Nach einem einzigen kurzen „Klopf" öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

Jenny saß auf dem Bett, hatte die Knie an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum gelegt. Sie starrte die Wand an und reagierte weder auf sein Eintreten, noch als er ihren Namen rief. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie reagierte nicht.

„Du bist krank richtig?" Sofort versteifte sich Jenny. „Jethro ich habe dir doch gesagt: Mir geht es gut." Der abweisende Tonfall war unverkennbar. Jethro sprang von der Pritsche auf, als hätte ihn etwas in den Hintern gestochen. „Ich möchte mal wissen, warum du mich immer noch belügst. Was versprichst du dir davon? Und seit wann bist du so eigenbrötlerisch geworden? Was glaubst du was passiert, wenn du mir die Wahrheit sagst?"

Jenny sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er wieder versuchen würde in sie vorzudringen, ihr irgendwie zu entlocken, was mit ihr los war. Ganz sicher hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass er einen solchen Wutanfall bekommen würde.

„Schön" meinte Jethro schließlich als sie nicht reagierte. Seine Stimme klang gepresst, als müsse er sich mühsam zurückhalten um nicht zu brüllen. „Dann mach doch was du willst. Es ist mir egal was los ist. Wenn sie nicht mit mir reden wollen Madam Direktor, ich werde sie nicht dazu zwingen. Falls es sie interessiert: Nein keiner von uns ist auf dem Planeten verletzt worden, es scheint sich um einen Fall von Eifersucht zu handeln, wir sollten keine Schwierigkeiten haben das Nachzuweisen." Damit rauschte er aus ihrem Zimmer und warf die Tür hinter sich recht heftig ins Schloss.

Er konnte auch nicht genau sagen wieso, aber auf einmal war er furchtbar wütend. Ohne richtig zu wissen wohin lief er durch die Korridore. Dabei sagte er sich immer und immer wieder, dass es ihm schließlich egal war, was mit der Direktorin los war. Sie war seine Chefin, nicht seine Freundin. Was ging ihn das alles an. Nichts! Es ging ihn absolut nichts an. Und das komische Gefühl was er dabei hatte, bezog sich ganz sicher nur auf die Geschichte mit den Gate Reisen. Wer sollte denn das auch alles so schnell verarbeiten. Logisch das er sich damit noch nicht wohl fühlte. Mit der Direktorin hatte das gar nichts zu tun. Überhaupt nichts!

Er war mit seinen, sich im Kreis drehenden Überlegungen, gerade das dritte Mal an dieser Stelle angekommen, als Ducky sich von hinten näherte. „Jethro was ist passiert?" fragte er schon von weitem. „Woraus schließt du, dass etwas passiert ist?"

„Nun die Art wie du Läufst gibt mir einen Hinweis darauf, dass du unter großer innerer Spannung stehst. Deine Schultermuskeln sind angespannt, du achtest nicht darauf wohin du gehst, deine Schritte sind eher steif und aggressiv. Ich könne auch einfach anführen, dass ich dich kenne." Bei diesem Kommentar konnte Gibbs nicht anders, als auch zu lächeln. „Natürlich Ducky, das tust du."

Nachdenklich sah er denn Gang hinunter aus dem er eben gekommen war. Ducky hatte Recht. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht wie er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. „Ducky was ist mit Jenny los. Ich war bei ihr und habe sie wieder gefragt, ob sie krank ist. Sie will es einfach nicht zugeben. Ducky was soll denn das. Wieso darf ich dass nicht wissen. Es macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Ich nehme an, dass sie zumindest ein paar Wochen ausfallen wird. Dann muss ich sie doch Vertreten. Da kann sie mir doch auch gleich bescheid sagen." Ducky sah seinen Freund einen langen Moment an.

Er hatte Jenny versprochen die Sache vertraulich zu handhaben. Aber dieses Versprechen hatte er ihr eher als Freund denn als Arzt gegeben. Mann könnte es so auslegen. Da er nicht ihr Arzt war, war er auch nicht an das Schweigegelübde gebunden. Und in diesem Fall würde er wohl das Versprechen brechen müssen, was er einer Freundin gegeben hatte. Zu deren eigenem Wohl.

„Jethro" meinte er seufzend, „Sie fällt nicht für ein paar Wochen aus.

Sie stirbt."


	10. Chapter 10

Geschockt sah Gibbs seinen Freund an. Wollte er übertreiben, damit Gibbs sich mehr um Jenny sorgte, und sich besser um sie kümmerte? Nein die Miene des Arztes ließ nicht darauf schließen. Aber trotzdem. Gibbs wollte das nicht glauben. Das ging einfach nicht. Jenny! Niemals hatte er sich wirklich vorgestellt, sie könnte vor ihm sterben. Nicht als sie in Serbien angeschossen wurde, nicht als einer der Dempsey Brüder sie entführt hatte. Immer hatte es einen Ausweg führ sie gegeben. Aber in Duckys Blick konnte er erkennen, dass es diesmal keinen geben würde.

„Sie hat einen Gehirntumor. Inoperabel und mit einer Chemotherapie nicht zu erreichen. Für eine Bestrahlung ist er schon zu groß. Sie ist bei mehreren Spezialisten gewesen. Soweit ich weiß wollten sie sie alle unter Aufsicht in einer Klinik behalten. Sie hat sich geweigert. Sie meinte sie hätte keine Lust ihre letzten Monate und Wochen in einem Krankenhaus zu verbringen. Lieber wollte sie die Schmerzen hinnehmen und noch etwas leben hat sie zu mir gesagt. Aber eigentlich haben wir uns nicht darüber unterhalten. Du kennst sie. Sie ist stolz und stark. Sie würde niemals zeigen, dass sie leidet. Das ist einfach nicht ihre Art.

„Aber Jethro warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Warum hast du sie hier wieder damit konfrontiert?" erkundigte sich Ducky. Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Als ich auf dem Weg zu ihr war sind mir der General und eine Ärztin über den Weg gelaufen. Sie meinte sie hätten sie beunruhigt als sie ihr erkläre wollten warum sie hier ist. Sie haben mich auch gebeten nach ihr zu sehen. Ich bin kurz danach bei ihr gewesen und sie hat mich nicht einmal registriert als ich ihr Zimmer betreten habe. Sie hat einen so … Ich weiß es doch auch nicht Duck. Irgendwie habe ich angenommen, dass sie so niedergeschlagen war weil sie eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen hatte. In Bezug auf ihre Krankheit meine ich. Ich hätte niemals gedacht …" Gibbs brach ab.

„Du solltest noch einmal zu ihr gehen. Ich denke eurer Gespräch gerade ist ja nicht so gut verlaufen." Jethro sah Ducky einen Moment an, drehte sich dann um und ging gerade Wegs zu Jenny zurück.

Nachdem Gibbs ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Jenny eine Weile nur die Tür angestarrt. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie damit noch umgehen sollte. Ihre Fähigkeit die Dinge einfach so hinzunehmen war erschöpft. Wenn Gibbs jetzt auch noch wütend auf sie war, dann wusste sie nicht wie sie die nächsten Wochen noch überstehen sollte. Schließlich gab sie auf. Sie konnte sich jetzt einfach nicht weiter damit beschäftigen.

Sie nahm eine Akte zur Hand und begann zu Arbeiten. Das würde sie zumindest ablenken. Sie kam jedoch nur quälend langsam voran. Jenny konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder glitten ihre Gedanken zu Jethro, dem jungen Tok'ra, und diesem kleinen Zellhaufen, der sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet hatte, und der ihren Tod bedeuten würde. Was würde es für sie bedeuten ein Tok'ra zu werden? Sie konnte nicht anders, es schüttelte sie bei dem Gedanken an dieses schleimige kleine Wesen auf der Krankenstation. Als sie die Geschichte das erste Mal gehört hatte konnte sie nicht anders als Mitleid zu empfinden. Aber war sie deshalb bereit ihren Körper mit diesem Wesen zu teilen und sei es auch nur für die kurze Zeit die sie noch hatte. Wäre sie dann überhaupt noch sie selbst oder würde sie vollständig übernommen werden? Würden die Anderen sie dann noch als Jenny ansehen, oder nur noch als Alien? Sie konnte sich noch gut an die Erzählung des Archäologen Dr. Jackson erinnern. Er hatte berichtet, wie sie auf die Goa'uld gestoßen waren. Diese Wesen waren grundsätzlich von derselben Art wie die Tok'ra. Aalähnlich, mit einer Halskrause und schrecklichen Mundwerkzeugen mit denen sie sich ihren Weg in den Wirt bahnen und ihn dann vollständig kontrollieren konnten. Die Goa'uld hatten sich zu Göttern aufgeschwungen. Sie versklavten die Menschen in ihrem Einflussbereich und verwendeten sie ohne zu zögern als Kanonenfutter für ihre endlosen Kriege untereinander. Die alten ägyptischen Götter waren allesamt Goa'uld. Nur weil das Erdengate irgendwann verschüttet wurde, wurde die Erde von der Grausamkeit verschont, die auf so vielen anderen Planeten herrschte. Jenny wusste, dass ein Tok'ra niemals einen Wirt ohne dessen Einverständnis bewohnen würde. Aber sie hatte auch den leisen Schauer bemerkt, der General O'Neill bei dem Anblick des Tok'ra über den Rücken gelaufen war. Sie wusste, dass auch er einmal von einem Tok'ra bewohnt wurde. Er schien diese Wesen trotz ihrer Versprechen, niemandem ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, zu verabscheuen. Würde er sie genauso verabscheuen, wenn sie erst einmal ein Tok'ra war? Aber wenn sie wirklich die einzige war, die diesen jungen Rebellen retten konnte, wie konnte sie ihre Hilfe dann verweigern. Sie hatte erklärt bekommen, wie verzweifelt die Situation für die Tok'ra im Grunde war. Sie hatten kaum noch die Möglichkeit ihre Zahl zu vergrößern. Erst vor kurzem war eine ihrer Königinnen gestorben und sie hatten keine andere Möglichkeit sich zu vermehren. Jeder junge Tok'ra war wichtig für die Erhaltung nicht nur ihrer Art, sondern auch des Widerstandes. Und dieser Widerstand war es letztlich, der auch der Erde zu gute kam. Ohne die Hilfe der Tok'ra wäre die Erde vermutlich jetzt schon von den Goa'uld besetzt.

Aber würde das alles nicht bedeuten, dass sie ihrem Leben schon jetzt ein Ende bereitete?


	11. Chapter 11

Kurze Zeit später, wie lange sie wirklich allein gewesen war konnte sie nicht genau sagen, klopfte jemand an ihre Tür. Jenny antwortete nicht sofort. Ihr war nicht danach sich mit dem General zu Unterhalten oder auch nur mit der Ärztin. Sie hatte gerade beschlossen, dass wenn sie sich still verhielt, er schon wieder verschwinden würde, als jemand von der anderen Seite reif: „Jen. Ich bin's. Lass mich rein. Bitte."

Erstaunt sah Jenny von ihrer Akte auf. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Gibbs so schnell wieder bei ihr auftauchen und noch weniger, dass er anklopfen würde. Schließlich stand sie auf und öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Es tut mir leid." entschuldigte sich Gibbs sobald er eingetreten war. Sie antwortete ihm nicht darauf. Die eintretende Stille war für beide unangenehm. Keiner wusste so richtig wie er sie durchbrechen sollte. Jethro setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Leider waren die kahlen Wände auch nicht dafür geeignet seine Aufmerksamkeit lange abzulenken.

„Was haben sie dir erzählt?" fragte Jethro schließlich. Jenny holte tief Luft. Bevor sie ihm antwortete ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Hast du schon von den Tok'ra gehört?" Als Jethro nickte fuhr sie fort. „Sie haben einen jungen noch nicht ausgereiften Tok'ra hier, der unbedingt einen Wirt braucht. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er noch nicht ausgereift ist, benötigt er einen ganz speziellen Wirt und ich erfülle die Anforderungen zufällig."

„Als einziger Mensch unter Milliarden?" meinte Gibbs skeptisch. „Offensichtlich. Es geht wohl nicht nur um genetische Merkmale sondern auch um mein bereits geschwächtes Immunsystem."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Jenny gegenüber Gibbs nicht nur zugegeben, sondern sogar von sich aus angesprochen hatte, dass sie krank war. Gibbs beschloss diese Offenheit von ihrer Seite damit zu belohnen, dass er im Moment nicht weiter auf das Thema einging. „Und? Willst du das machen?"

„Die Frage ist ja nicht so sehr ob ich das will. Wie kann ich denn nein sagen. Das würde dieses … Wesen zum Tode verurteilen und ich …" Sie sprang erregt von ihrem Stuhl auf und begann durch ihr Zimmer zu laufen. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und sah Gibbs mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut an. „Ich kann im Moment einfach niemanden zum Tode verurteilen." Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, erschöpft von diesem Ausbruch, bei dem sie mehr von ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben hatte als in den letzten Monaten zusammen. „Ich weiß nur einfach nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll. Mir ist nicht ganz wohl zu Mute bei dem Gedanken, dass es sich ein Alien um mein Rückenmark gemütlich macht." Sie saßen sich einen Moment lang schweigend gegenüber. Diesmal war es jedoch eine weit entspanntere Stille als das letzte Mal. Irgendwann meinte Gibbs zu ihr: „Es ist einfach nicht fair."

„Was?", sie sah ihn verwundert an.

„Das du keine Chance bekommst." Er blickte ihr unverwandt in die Augen als er das sagte. Jenny wand schließlich den Blick ab, zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich unauffällig die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen. Sie hatte sich gegen jede Reaktion gewappnet.

Das er wütend werden würde, sie hätte die rationale und vernünftige gespielt, dass er verzweifeln würde, sie hätte ihn getröstet. Aber mit dieser simplen Erklärung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und die warf sie völlig aus der Bahn. Sie wollte hier nicht zusammenbrechen. Sie hatte Angst, wenn das erst einmal passierte, würde sie womöglich nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen. Sie würde ihre Durchsetzungskraft verlieren. Wer hört schon auf eine weinende Frau? Sie wäre diesen Ärzten, die sie so gerne auf einer Intensivstation eingesperrt hätten, völlig hilflos ausgesetzt. Gibbs rang in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen Gefühlen. Er wollte sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen, ihr versprechen, dass alles Gut werden würde. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass sie das im Moment wollte. Damit blieb ihm nur, sie abzulenken.

„Weißt du ich finde du kannst das im Moment noch nicht entscheiden. Du brauchst noch mehr Informationen. Komm wir suchen diese Ärztin." Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort wartete er auf Jenny, die noch einen Moment benötige um zu begreifen was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Jethro überraschte sie heute wirklich. Schließlich folgte sie ihm jedoch auf den Gang und sie schlugen den Weg zur Krankenstation ein. Unterwegs sprachen sie beide nicht viel. Jenny erkundigte sich nach den Details der Ermittlung und Gibbs brachte sie auf den neusten Stand. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht. Dr. Fraiser war noch hier. Sie las Berichte, als die zwei den Raum betraten.

„Doktor." grüßte Gibbs sie. Die Frau drehte sich zu ihnen um und lächelte erleichtert. „Direktor Shepard. Gut das sie da sind. Ich denke ich habe mich vorhin vielleicht nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt. Kann ich …?" fragte sie mit Blick auf Gibbs. „Ja Agent Gibbs weiß von ihrer Bitte. Nun ich muss zugeben ich bin auch nicht ganz überzeugt. Zum einen würde mich interessieren wie lange der Tok'ra in mir leben muss. Ich nehme an sie sind davon unterrichtet, dass sie innerhalb eines halben Jahres sowieso einen Ersatz für mich brauchen werden. Halten sie mich nicht für selbstsüchtig, aber ich denke ich hätte in der letzten Zeit lieber keinen Hausgast." meinte Jenny trocken. „Oh mein Gott nein." Doktor Faiser stand auf und kam auf Jenny zu. Sie sah Jenny so mitleidigen an, dass diese die Kankenstation am liebsten sofort wieder verlassen hätte. „Also um ihre Frage zu beantworten, es wäre schon gut, wenn der Tok'ra bis zu seiner vollen Reife bei ihnen bleiben könnte. Das wäre also etwa ein Jahr." Jenny wollte sie unterbrechen als Fraiser ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Es tut mir so leid das ich dass nicht gleich klar gestellt habe. Bitte setzten sie sich." Sie führte sie zu dem Stuhl auf dem sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesessen hatte.

„Direktor sie werden in diesem Fall nicht sterben. Der Tok'ra wird sie heilen. Dazu ist er schon in der Lage. Es wird sicher etwas länger dauern, bis er sich an ihr System adaptiert hat und mit der Arbeit beginnen kann. Aber grundsätzlich ist so ein Tumor kein Problem für einen Tok'ra. Auch nicht für einen so jungen." Fraiser sah sie an doch Jenny konnte nicht darauf reagieren.

In den letzten Wochen war sie durch die Hölle gegangen. Ein Arzt nach dem anderen hatte ihr erklärt, dass niemand sie mehr retten könne. Und nun sollte all das auf einmal vergessen sein. Das konnte sie nicht glauben. Sie wollte es. Aber ihr Herz weigerte sich noch einmal die Achterbahn der Gefühle zu durchleben, dass sie bei jeder Untersuchung in der letzten Zeit durch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte nicht wieder anfangen zu hoffen denn von der anschließenden unweigerlichen Enttäuschung würde sie sich nicht noch einmal erholen. Sie spürte kaum, wie Gibbs an sie herantrat und sie auf die Beine zog. Sie hörte nicht dass er der Ärztin erklärte, sie werde wieder vorbeikommen, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Sie kam erst wieder zu sich, als die Tür ihres Quartiers hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Und diesmal war sie nicht in der Lage den Zusammenbruch zu verhindern.


	12. Chapter 12

Als Gibbs einige Stunden später in sein Quartier zurück schleichen wollte, traf er erneut auf Doktor Mallard. Ducky hatte auf einer Transportkiste gesessen. An die Wand gelehnt, den Kopf aufgestützt, hatte dort vermutlich schon eine ganze Weile verbracht und war schließlich eingeschlafen. Gibbs musste ihn ordentlich schütteln um ihn aufzuwecken. „Das kann doch nicht bequem sein Duck." meinte er grinsend. Ducky ging überhaupt nicht auf seine Sticheleien ein.

„Wie geht es ihr Jethro?" wollte er wissen nachdem er erkannt hatte wer ihn da so unsanft wecken wollte. Jethro nickte und gab Ducky zu verstehen er solle ihm folgen. Dann änderte er die Richtung und führte sie beide in die Kantine. Nachdem die Männer, mit frischem Kaffee beziehungsweise Tee versorgt, an einem der Tische saßen beugte sich Jethro zu Ducky hinüber. „Weißt du weshalb sie sie her gebracht haben?"

„Nun. Die reizende Doktor Fraiser hat so etwas angedeutet, als ich mich gestern etwas ausführlicher mit ihr unterhalten habe. Aber sie wollte es mir nicht genau erklären deshalb …"

„Deshalb kannst du es unmöglich glauben." beendete Gibbs den Satz führ ihn. „Nun es schein aber zu stimmen. Wenn sie dieses komische, schleimige Ding aus der Krankenstation für eine weile mit sich rum trägt, kann sie von ihm geheilt werden."

„Oh mein Gott." Ducky machte einen fast genauso geschockten Eindruck wie Jenny. „Es ist wirklich war. Mein Gott Jethro weist du was das bedeutet? Weist du wie die letzten Wochen für sie gewesen sind? Wie sie …" Er brach wieder ab, umklammerte seine Teetasse und versuchte die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. „Jethro ich selbst… Ich selbst hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass sie uns bald verlassen würde. Ich …" Tränen taten dem Doktor in die Augen, die er schließlich jedoch energisch wegblinzelte. „Wie geht es ihr?" wiederholte er dann seine ursprüngliche Frage. „Nun, gut wäre übertrieben. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich bin bei ihr geblieben bis sie eingeschlafen war."

„Gut, gut. Das kann sie auch unmöglich heute Abend alles verarbeiten. Jethro du musst ihr helfen. Sie wird sich schwer tun zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihr Leben jetzt wieder aufnehmen kann." Gibbs sah Ducky nachdenklich an. „Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich. Was glaubst du musste sie alles aufgeben, weil sie sonst dem Druck nicht standgehalten hätte. Die Hoffnung, die …"

„Nein ich meine, glaubst du sicher das ich der Richtige bin? Sie hat sich mir nicht anvertraut. Sie ist zu dir gekommen."

„Oh Jethro. Natürlich bist du der Richtige. Sie ist zu mir gekommen um eine Medizinische Meinung einzuholen. Und um einen Arzt um Rat zu fragen dessen Wissen sehr weit gestreut und nicht auf eine Richtung festgelegt ist. Sie würde sich von mir niemals trösten lassen. Oder umstimmen. Nein ich glaube du bist der Einzige, der jemals wirklich ihre Verteidigung passieren konnte."

Es war 4 Uhr morgens als ein energisches Hämmern Gibbs wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Er war seit drei Stunden zurück in seinem Quartier und hatte vielleicht zwei geschlafen. „Agent Gibbs. Bitte kommen sie sofort auf die Krankenstation, Direktor Shepard braucht sie." brüllte jemand durch die geschlossene Tür.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war Gibbs angezogen und auf dem Weg. Er rannte einen Techniker über den Haufen der ihm nicht schnell genug ausgewichen war und war bereits weiter geeilt, als der Mann sich so weit von seinem Schock erholt hatte um hinter ihm her zu schimpfen. Er stürzte in die Krankenstation und versuchte sich schnell ein Bild von der Situation zu machen.

Es war nur wenig Personal da. Niemand rannte durch den Raum. Das alles schien nicht zum Bild einer Notfallsituation zu passen, aber er war noch nicht beruhigt. In diesem Moment trat Jenny hinter einem Raumteiler hervor.

Sie sah blass aus und wirkte in der Krankenhauskleidung die sie trug noch dünner und zerbrechlicher. „Jen. Was ist passiert." wollte Jethro sofort wissen. Er war an ihre Seite geeilt, hatte ihr beschützend eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt und dirigierte sie nun damit auf eines der Betten zu. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung." versicherte sie, lehnte sich aber noch ein wenig weiter in seine Berührung. „Dem Tok'ra geht es schlechter. Ich habe mich entschieden ich werde sein Wirt. Die Prozedur muss gleich vollzogen werden, bevor es ihm noch schlechter geht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich habe wecken lassen. Ich dachte …"

„Natürlich" unterbrach er ihre Entschuldigung und schloss sie dann in die Arme. Jenny mochte durch diese vertraute Geste in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Moment lang verunsichert gewesen sein, aber sie widersetzte sich nicht sondern schmiegte sich nach einigen Augenblicken schutzsuchend noch enger an ihn.

„Sie müssen keine Bedenken haben. Wir werden sie betäuben und dann einen kleinen Schnitt an ihrer Wirbelsäule machen. Durch ihn wird ihnen der Symbiont eingesetzt." Die Ärztin begann die Details der Operation zu erläutern während weitere OP-Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden.

Die eigentliche Prozedur dauerte anschließend nur wenige Minuten. Der Schnitt wurde sorgfältig abgedeckt. Er wurde generell als erstes Anzeichen gesehen, dass die Symbiose etabliert war. War er verheilt, hatte der Tok'ra sich dem System seines Wirtes angepasst. Eine Stunde später war Jenny wieder bei Bewusstsein. Jethro war vor einigen Minuten gegangen. Er hatte gewartet bis sie wieder aufgewacht war, aber da er mit seinem Team heute noch einmal auf den Planeten zurückkehren würde, konnte er nicht länger bei ihr bleiben. Sie hatte ihm aufmunternd zugenickt, sich bedankt, ihm gesagt dass es ihr gut ginge und ihn dann davon geschickt. Das war natürlich übertrieben gewesen, es ging ihr alles andere als gut und Gibbs wusste das. Sie hatte also beide gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht und Gibbs hatte ihr versprochen so schnell wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Vielleicht nicht in Worten, aber er hatte es versprochen.

Nun lag sie alleine in ihrem Krankenhausbett und versuchte ängstlich festzustellen ob sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und die allgegenwärtigen Kopfschmerzen waren auch zurückgekehrt. Also im Grunde alles wie immer. Keine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, keine Ausfälle ihrerseits die darauf schließen ließen, dass ein Alien die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen hatte.

„Hallo meine Liebe. Wie geht es dir." Dankbar blickte sie Ducky an, der soeben eingetreten war. „Ganz gut." Der Doktor sah sie einen Moment lang mitleidig an. „Ach Ducky ich weiß einfach nicht was ich jetzt erwarten soll. Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

„Nun soweit ich mich erkundigt habe passiert erst einmal eine Weile gar nichts. Dann solltest du in der Lage sein mit deinem Besucher zu kommunizieren. Es soll wie eine Art Gedankenrede funktionieren. Wie genau es bei dir sein wird, weiß niemand so genau. Ich denke es ist das Beste du ignorierst es für den Moment."

„Ja. Nur das ich das bisher die ganze Zeit so gemacht habe. Und ich kann nicht mehr Duck. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr. Ich möchte wissen was jetzt mit mir passiert. Ich will wissen ob ich es überleben werde. Ich kann keine Schmerzen mehr ertragen und keine Enttäuschungen mehr." Ducky zerriss es fast das Herz als er sie so am Boden zerstört sah. Er zögerte kurz, dann setzte er sich zu ihr aufs Bett und schloss sie in die Arme. „Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich verspreche es." Meinte er mit fester Stimme. Jenny vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Sie weinte leise. Tränen der Erschöpfung. Sie wünschte Gibbs wäre hier. Wusste aber gleichzeitig wie anmaßend das war. Nicht nur dass er wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun hatte als sich den ganzen Tag um eine jammernde Frau zu kümmern, sie hatte ihm auch vor Jahren zu verstehen gegeben das sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrem Leben habe wollte. Er hatte es akzeptiert, hatte sich neu verliebt. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er noch an ihr interessiert war.

Und schließlich, so hatte sie in den letzten Monaten erkannt, war es genau dass was ihr fehlte. Ein Grund zu kämpfen. Ein Grund zu leben, außer dem Job. Ein Ort wo sie nicht die 100% Kontrolle über alles haben musste, wo sie sich sicher fühlen konnte. Nun daran ließ sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Sie konnte nicht einfach aufgeben. Eine Menge Leute verließen sich auf sie. Für den Moment, war sie einfach froh nicht allein zu sein. Nach einigen Minuten schlief sie ein, und Ducky verließ leise das Zimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

In den nächsten Tagen blieben sie alle im Star Gate Center. Jenny war noch immer Bettruhe verordnet obwohl sie sich nicht anders fühlte. Aber vielleicht, überlegte sie, war auch genau das der Grund.

Das Team hatte den Fall noch am Tag ihrer Operation abgeschlossen. Die Ehefrau hatte schließlich gestanden. Nachdem sie in einem gewaltigem Wutanfall fast die gesamte Einrichtung im Verhörzimmer demoliert hatte. DiNozzo hatte sie mit einer recht gelungenen Vorstellung des ganzen unterhalten während Ziva bissige Kommentare beigesteuert hatte.

Alle waren sehr fürsorglich. Vermieden umsichtig jede Erwähnung von Gehirnwäsche, Manipulation oder Tod in ihrer Nähe und bemühten sich wirklich nicht zu zeigen wie geschockt sie von all dem waren. Jethro leistete ihr tatsächlich fast die ganze Zeit Gesellschaft. Solange er da war gelang es ihr ihre Nervosität und Angst zu vergessen. Aber verschwunden war sie nicht.

Am Morgen des sechsten Tages nach ihrer Ankunft wurde sie von etwas merkwürdigem geweckt. Sie konnte es zunächst überhaupt nicht einordnen. Schließlich kam es ihr so vor als würde sie jemand rufen. Mit einem sehr dünnem Stimmchen, sehr leise. Sie hatte keine Chance zu verstehen was gesagt wurde.

„Hallo" rief sie und stand langsam aus dem Bett auf. Vorsichtig hielt sie sich fest. In den letzten Tagen war sie nur ein par Mal am Tag aufgestanden und ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen. Zu ihrer Überraschung, ging es ihr aber heute besser.

„Hallo" Sie trat um den Raumteiler herum um nachzusehen ob sich noch jemand außer ihr in der Krankenstation aufhielt. Aber es war noch früh am Morgen und weder Krankenschwestern noch Ärzte waren da. In dem Moment kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie erstarrte mitten im Raum.

„Du bist der Tok'ra?" fragte sie laut. Ihre Stimme klang zittrig obwohl sie es zu verhindern versuchte. _„Ja." _erklang das Stimmchen. Jenny konnte nicht feststellen, ob die Stimme männlich oder weiblich war. Sie klang jedoch genauso unsicher wie ihre eigene und außerdem irgendwie … jung.

„Du kannst mich verstehen wenn ich spreche?"

„_Ich kann dich auch verstehen wenn du etwas denkst." _kam nach einer Weile die zögerliche Antwort. Sie hätte zumindest beunruhigt sein müssen, da sie nun angefangen hatte Stimmen zu hören, aber sie war es nicht. Vielleicht war es der unsichere Tonfall oder auch die Kindlichkeit aber Jenny fühlte nur den Wunsch dieses zerbrechliche Kleine Wesen zu schützen, das da mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.

„_Geht es dir gut?"_ dachte sie, während sie zu ihrem Bett zurückging. _„Ja. Ich muss nur erst deine Sprache lernen." _

"_Das kannst du so schnell"_

„_Ja ich gucke mir einfach an wie du denkst. Ich weiß nicht so richtig wie ich es erklären soll." _

„_Wie heißt du?" _

„_Keine Ahnung" _meine das kleine Wesen schüchtern. Die Antworten kamen immer flüssiger.

„_Weißt du wo du bist?" _

„_Ja. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Du hast mich aufgenommen obwohl meine Lernzeit noch nicht vorbei war und ich eigentlich noch nicht in einem Freund hätte leben dürfen. Es ist gefährlich wenn man nicht genug gelernt hat, weißt du!"_ Seine Stimme klang zunächst dankbar und nahm dann den belehrenden Tonfall kleiner Kinder an.

„_Freund?"_ erkundigte sich Jenny.

„_Ja. Das ist eigentlich nicht ganz die richtige Übersetzung. Aber in eurer Sprache gibt es dafür kein Wort. Es ist, wie wir Tok'ra euch nennen. Vielleicht ist Partner ein besseres Wort. Aber das trifft es auch nicht ganz." _

„_Wie kommst du jetzt zurecht?"_ wollte Jenny wissen. Besorgt, dass es dem Tok'ra vielleicht nicht gelingen würde sich gegen ihr Immunsystem zu behaupten.

„_Gut. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme am Anfang. Aber ich dein Körper wehrt sich nicht richtig gegen mich, deshalb komme ich klar." _

„_Gut! Du hast gesagt, ihr müsstet lernen bevor ihr einen Symbionten bekommt. Aber ihr seid doch in einer Reifekammer, So habe ich es erklärt bekomme,. Wie könnt ihr da etwas lernen?" _

„_Oh wir können durch diese Kammern mit unserer Königin in Königin in Kontakt treten. Sie unterrichtet uns. Symbionten - Nennt ihr euch selbst so?"_ erkundigte er (Jenny hatte inzwischen beschlossen, dass es sich um einen er handeln musste.) sich neugierig.

„_Ja. Wenn einer von uns einen von euch… aufnimmt." _erklärte Jenny_. „Das klingt nicht wie ein freundliches Wort. Ich würde lieber Partner oder Freund zu dir sagen." _

„_Du kannst mich Jenny nennen. Das ist mein Name und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich wäre gern dein Freund. Oder dein Partner." _

„_Jenny. Das klingt toll. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch einen Namen."_ dachte der Tok'ra auf einmal traurig. _„Wie bekommt ihr normalerweise eure Namen?" _

„_Wir bekommen sie von der Königin. Kurz bevor wir transferiert werden. Sie verabschiedet sich von jedem persönlich und gibt einem dann seinen Namen. Als Abschiedsgeschenk." _

„_Wenn du möchtest, können wir jemanden bitten mit der Königin in Kontakt zu treten. Ich bin sicher sie würde dir deine Namen noch geben." _

„_Ja das ginge sicher."_ der Tok'ra klang nicht begeistert._ „Aber könnest du ihn mir nicht geben. Irgendwie bist du ja jetzt auch mein Lehrer. Ich weiß ja immer noch nicht genau wie das alles geht." _schlug er stattdessen enthusiastisch vor.

„_Ich?"_ meinte Jenny überrascht. _„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich den richtigen für dich aussuchen kann. Aber wenn du es gerne möchtest, dann gebe ich dir einen." _

„_Ja bitte das wäre toll."_

Während sie sich unterhalten hatten waren die ersten Angestellten auf der Krankenstation erschienen. Nun trat auch Doktor Fraiser ihren Dienst an. „Guten Morgen Jenny. Wie geht es ihnen heuten?" erkundigte sie sich. Noch ganz in ihr Gespräch mit dem Tok'ra vertieft reagierte Jenny gar nicht auf die Frage.

„Kennen sie ein paar Tok'ranamen?" erkundigte sie sich stattdessen. „Wie kommen sie jetzt darauf?" meinte die Ärztin und sah, aus dem Konzept gebracht, von dem Krankenblatt auf in dem sie gelesen hatte. „Meiner hat mich um einen Namen gebeten." antwortete Jenny die gar nicht bemerkte wie seltsam diese Bemerkung für die Frau ihr gegenüber klingen musste.

Es war seltsam. Sie hatte sich vor dem Augenblick gefürchtet, an dem ihr Symbiont sich bemerkbar machen würde. Nun da es soweit war fühlte sie weder furcht, noch war es ihr unangenehm. Sie hatte ihren Gast bereits vollkommen akzeptiert. Vielleicht, so überlegte sie, konnte sie sich auch einfach nicht noch mehr fürchten. Es gab bereits so vieles in ihrem Leben das ihr Angst machte. Es war eine Erleichterung den Tok'ra einfach als Partner zu akzeptieren. Seine Gegenwart war auf eine Weise tröstlich und lenkte sie außerdem von ihren anderen Sorgen ab.

Fraiser sah sie ungläubig an. Dann sah sie wieder hinunter auf ihr Krankenblatt. „Es geht ihren besser." Sie klang erfreut als sie den Zusammenhang erkannte. Fraiser trat an ihre Seite und nahm vorsichtig die Kompresse ab, die bis dahin die Wunde von der Operation verdeckt hatte. Sie war verschwunden. Nur eine feine Narbe war an ihrer Stelle zu sehen. „Es hat funktioniert. Der Symbiont hat überlebt." Sie klang viel zu überrascht für Jennys Geschmack. „Ja aber er hat gesagt er weiß immer noch nicht ganz genau wie er mein Immunsystem umgehen kann. Offensichtlich wehrt sich mein Körper nicht besonders gegen ihn."

„_Ich bin noch nicht besonders gut im Heilen. Wenn ich ein richtiger Partner wäre hätte ich dich schon lange gesund gemacht. Aber das ist so anstrengend. Ich war schon müde nachdem ich die kleine Verletzung geheilt hatte und ein bisschen deine Schmerzen gelindert. Tut mir leid. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist nicht mehr lange krank."_

Jennys Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie wollte ihr gerne beruhigen, ihm sagen dass das nicht seine Schuld sein und das sie dankbar war für alles was er für sie tun konnte. Aber seine Stimme war so zuversichtlich gewesen als er gesagt hatte sie würde bald gesund sein. Nein eigentlich stimmt das nicht. Er ihr mehr als ein Versprechen gegeben. Er hatte einfach einen Fakt aufgezählt. Es gab für ihn keinen Zweifel, er würde sie heilen. Dankbarkeit schwemmte wie eine Welle über sie hinweg. Das erste Mal seit Monaten konnte sie wieder Hoffen. Sie konnte weder der Ärztin noch ihrem kleinen Partner antworten.

Fraiser sah sie besorgt an aber der Tok'ra schien sie zu verstehen. Seine wortlose Unterstützung war ermutigend. „Ist alles in Ordnung Jenny?" fragte Fraiser besorgt. „Ja." Das war alles was Jenny heraus brachte. Sie sah sie an, Tränen in den Augen. Dann lächelte sie.

Das erste Mal seit Monaten.

Fraiser schien sie zu verstehen. Sie lächelte ihr zu. „Ich werde mal sehen ob ich Agent Gibbs finde. Ich denke er lyncht mich wenn ich die guten Neuigkeiten nicht sofort weiter gebe." Sie kam noch einmal an ihr Bett nachdem sie sich schon einige Schritte weit entfernt hatte. „Ich denke übrigens sie sollten einfach einen Namen auswählen der ihnen gefällt. Diese Tok'ranamen sind nicht für ihre Eleganz bekannt." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu und verließ die Krankenstation.

„_Was hältst du also von einem menschlichen Namen?" _

„_Der ist doch dann was besonderes?" _erkundigte sich der Tok'ra eifrig. _„Ja." _

„_Dann gib mir einen Menschennamen der dir gefällt." _Jenny dachte nach. Was für ein Name passte zu dieser zarten Stimme?

Während sie noch überlegte, betrat Jethro das Zimmer. Er rannte nicht, war aber kurz davor. Jenny war sich fast sicher, dass er den Weg hierher im Laufschritt hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Wie geht es dir? Die Ärztin hat gemeint der Tok'ra hätte Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen." Jenny sah ihn an und ohne einen besonderen Grund musste sie auf einmal lachen. Jethro sah sie völlig verdattert an. Alles hatte er erwartet, aber nicht das.

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, dann hatte er seine Überraschung überwunden. Solange Jenny glücklich war würde er sich nicht beschweren. Er lächelte sie erleichtert an und schloss sie dann in die Arme. Beide wurden von dem Moment mitgerissen. Sie saßen auf dem Bett, ihre Köpfe nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Jenny hatte aufgehört zu lachen und sah Jethro erstaunt, fast erschrocken über seine plötzliche Nähe, an.

„Es geht dir besser." meinte er schließlich und entfernte sich wieder etwas von ihr, ohne sie jedoch ganz los zu lassen. „Ja. Ich brauche einen Namen."

„Aha. Jenny nicht mehr gut genug?" Sie lachte. „Für meinen Partner. So bezeichnen die Tok'ra die Beziehung die sie mit den Menschen haben. Als Partnerschaft. Da er noch so jung ist, hat ihm noch niemand einen Namen gegeben." erklärte sie als sie seine verwirrte Miene sah. „Aha." meinte er viel sagend. Jenny rollte mit den Augen. „Nun komm schon. Mach einen Vorschlag."

„Na gut wie wäre es mit … Nic."

„Nic! Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen." Sie verdrehte die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen. Es tat gut sich so mit ihm zu unterhalten. Über ein Problem was zur Abwechslung einmal nicht lebensbedrohlich war. „Wie wäre es mit Robin?" schlug sie stattdessen vor. „Genauso gut." antwortete Jethro nachgiebig. _„Mir gefällt er."_ meldete sich der Tok'ra. „Gut dann nehmen wir den."

„Du scheinst das bemerkenswert leicht zu nehmen."

„Es ist nicht so wie ich es erwartet hatte. Oder vielleicht war auch das Problem das ich überhaupt nicht wusste was ich erwarten sollte. Nun da ich weiß, dass es weder unangenehm noch beängstigend ist, ist alles OK. Außerdem hat Robin gemeint, er könne mich sicher heilen." Fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. Jethro starrte sie an, sein Blick bohrte sich in den ihren als suche er nach einer versteckten Botschaft. Als vermute er, sie wolle ihn nur beruhigen. Jenny wollte den Blick abwenden aber er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und hob sanft ihr Kinn. Dann, kurz bevor Jenny den Moment unterbrechen und sich zurückziehen konnte, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie. Zunächst nur ganz sanft. Als sie jedoch nicht zurück schreckte zog er sie enger an sich und sein Kuss wurde intensiver.

Jenny hätte die Ewigkeit so verbringen können. In seiner Umarmung, völlig sicher. Natürlich wurden sie in diesem Augenblick unterbrochen.

„Direktor!" Abby stürmte ins Zimmer. „Es geht ihnen besser." Offensichtlich bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie die Beiden gestört hatte. „DiNozzo sucht dich Boss. Ich weiß nicht was er wollte aber ich glaube General O'Neill will mit euch reden." Etwas mürrisch –oder vielleicht auch mehr als nur etwas– entschuldigte sich und stürmte aus dem Raum. „Ich fürchte ich muss noch mal weg. Dr. Carter wollte mir ein neues Artefakt zeigen. Sie geht dann wieder Off World. Ich bringe die anderen dann mit wenn das Meeting vorbei ist." zwitscherte sie und war verschwunden noch bevor Jenny ein Wort sagen konnte.

„_Das war …interessant." _meinte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. In diesem Augenblick wurde Jenny klar, dass Robin wirklich alles mit ihr teilen würde. Der Gedanke verschreckte sie nicht so sehr, wie er eigentlich sollte. Ihr war es nahezu gleichgültig. Aber Jethro würde das sicher nicht wollen. Ihre Stimmung sackte sofort auf den Tiefpunkt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er zu ihr zurückkommen würde wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jedes Mal nicht nur sie selbst sondern auch ein Alien küssen würde. _„Bist du wütend auf mich?" _fragte Robin.

Der Tok'ra konnte ihren plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nicht nachvollziehen. _„Nein. Mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden. Sag mal wie funktioniert das eigentlich mit dem Gedankenlesen. Weißt du alles was ich auch weiß?" _

„_Nein. Du musst über etwas nachdenken, damit ich es auch höre. Und dann verstehe ich auch manchmal die Zusammenhänge nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob die älteren das können, aber ich verstehe dich eigentlich nur richtig gut wenn du dich an mich richtest. Natürlich kann ich hören was die Leute zu dir sagen. Und ich kann fühlen was du fühlst. Magst du diesen Mann?" _

„_Ja sehr. …Ich liebe ihn." _

„_Oh. Passiert das oft? Das du jemanden liebst meine ich." _erkundigte sich Robin arglos.

„_Nein. Eher selten. Und auch nie …Nie so intensiv. Ich kenn ihn schon einige Jahre. War waren früher Partner. Ein bisschen anders als du und ich, aber auch wieder nicht so sehr. Ich habe ihm mein Leben anvertraut und anders herum. Es gab niemanden der mir in dieser Zeit näher war." _Antwortete Jenny ehrlich.

„_Warum seid ihr es jetzt nicht mehr wenn du ihn doch noch liebst?" _

„_Ich dachte damals nicht dass er mir so wichtig wäre. Ich habe andere Prioritäten gesetzt. Die Falschen wie ich jetzt erkenne. Ich wünsche mir sehr, dass er mir verzeihen und mich zurück nehmen kann." _

„_Bestimmt macht er das. Er hat dich doch geküsst. Das macht man doch nicht wenn man jemanden nicht mag." _Jenny lachte leise als Antwort auf diese Feststellung. Trotzdem, diesmal konnte der jugendliche Optimismus von Robin ihre Angst nicht dämpfen. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sie würde überleben. Sie sollte Jethro zurückbekommen. Nicht nur ein Leben sondern auch einen Grund dafür.

„_Ja da hast du schon Recht. Aber vielleicht war er auch nur erleichtert, dass ich es überleben werde. Ich bin mir ganz und gar nicht sicher ob er noch in demselben Ausmaß für mich empfindet wie früher. Wie ich." _

„_Frag ihn doch." _schlug Robin vor.

„_Ein kluger Gedanke. Ich bin leider ein ziemlicher Angsthase. Ich fürchte, wenn ich ihn frage und meine Hoffnung ist unbegründet, dann will er gar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben."_

„_Ja aber es geht dir doch nicht gut wenn du ihn nicht fragst."_

„_Ich sollte also einfach mutig sein?" _

„_Ja." _Die Antwort war so ernsthaft, dass Jenny nicht darüber lachte. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich in ihrem Bett zurück und erwog ihre Optionen. Vielleicht hatte Robin wirklich Recht. Sie brauchte Gewissheit. Sie hatte erkannt, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte als sie Jethro damals verließ. Nun sollte sie auch zu dieser Erkenntnis stehen und versuchen diesen Fehler rückgängig zu machen. Und sollte ihr das nicht gelingen… Nun dann hatte sie es zumindest versucht. Es war wahr. Es reichte ihr nicht mehr nur noch eine Freundin für Leroy Jethro Gibbs zu sein. Sie wollte wieder seine Partnerin werden, seine Vertraute, die Frau die er liebte.


	14. Chapter 14

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Nachdem das gesamte Team sich einzeln und natürlich als Gruppe davon überzeugt hatte das es ihr gut ging, verabschiedeten sie sich um nach Washington zurück zu kehren und ihr den Rücken frei zu halten.

Alle, bis auf Jethro. Er blieb bei ihr.

Sie schlief viel, erholte sich aber zusehends. Schon am zweiten Tag nach Robins „Taufe" ging sie das erste Mal wieder im Center spazieren. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wackelig. Die Woche ohne Bewegung hatte ihren Muskeln sicher nicht gut getan. Am ersten Tag schaffte sie kaum 20 Minuten außerhalb des Bettes. Ihre Stärke kehrte aber schnell zurück.

Sie unterhielt sich viel mit Robin. Seine kindliche Sicht auf die Welt war amüsant. Manchmal waren seine Beobachtungen erstaunlich scharfsichtig. Jenny begann die Welt aus einer neuen Perspektive zu sehen und sie erkannte wie schön und aufregend sie eigentlich war. Irgendwie hatte sie in ihrem täglichen Drill von Arbeiten – Schlafen – Abreiten als Direktorin den Blick für ihre Umgebung verloren. Alles wurde selbstverständlich und nichts konnte sie mehr beeindrucken. Jetzt erkannte sie wie sehr sie sich selbst damit geschadet hatte. Wenn Robin über die Farbe der Blätter in der Sonne erstaunt war, konnte sie auf einmal wieder nachvollziehen wie schön die Welt um sie herum war.

Jethro hatte sich ihr nicht wieder so weit genähert wie an dem Morgen als Robin sich das erste Mal gemeldet hatte. Das hatte sie in ihrer Meinung bestärk, er wäre nur dankbar gewesen. Natürlich widersprach das der Tatsache, dass er bei ihr geblieben war. Er ging jeden Tag mit ihr spazieren und sie unterhielten sich häufig bis spät in die Nacht. Jenny genoss die unkomplizierte Atmosphäre aber das war nur einer der Gründe, warum sie Robins Rat bis jetzt noch nicht gefolgt war.

An einem Abend saßen sie, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießend, etwas abseits vom Komplex, als Jethro auf einmal meinte: „Wirst du es irgendwann ansprechen?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Jenny! Du warst noch nie so langsam. Du hast mich schon verstanden. Was wird jetzt mit uns." Jenny wand den Blick ab. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wieso weißt du nicht was du willst?"

„Ich weiß was ich will." widersprach Jenny.

„Dann sag es."

„Das ist nicht so einfach."

„Es ist sehr einfach."

„Ich habe kein Recht … Ich meine du hast dich ja wieder … Es ist meine Schuld." endete sie mutlos.

„Man! Jen! Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste was du meinst…" Jenny sah ihn nun doch wieder an.

„Ich habe dich verlassen."

„Und bereust du das?"

„Ja"

„Warum sagst du es dann nicht?"

„Ich dachte nicht dass du noch an mir interessiert wärst. Du hast Colonel Mann …"

„Jen. Was soll das. Warst du nicht auch mit anderen Männern zusammen."

„Ja aber im Vergleich zu dir, waren sie mir doch völlig egal."

„Und woher soll ich das wissen, solange du es mir nicht sagst."

„Außerdem .."

„Ja?"

„Wir sind im Moment nur als Doppelpack zu haben. Ich weiß nicht wie lange Robin noch bei mir bleibt. Im Augenblick ist es aber noch notwendig. Später wird es vielleicht besser sein, wenn er einen anderen Wirt bekommt. In meiner Position bin ich nicht gerade der beste Wiederstandskämpfer."

„Das ist mir schon klar Jenny. Aber eigentlich mag ich deinen Hausgast sogar." Es herrschte eine Weile völlige Stille zwischen den Beiden. Selbst Robin, der sich angewöhnt hatte an ihren Diskussionen teil zu nehmen, verhielt sich ganz ruhig.

„Was sagen eigentlich die Ärzte?" erkundigte sich Gibbs und wechselte damit unvermittelt das Thema. Jenny konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass sie vom Haken war. „Ich bin so gut wie gesund. Sie können den Tumor nicht mehr nachweisen. Meine Blutwerte sind fast wieder normal. Robin meint er ist fertig, alles andere kommt von selbst in Ordnung."

„Gut. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren. Endgültig. Ich habe dich vermisst Jen." entgegnete er leise.

„Ich dich auch."

„Ich hab das ehr nicht erwähnt aber könntest du mir vielleicht erklären, warum du damit nicht zu mir gekommen bist?"

Jenny seufzte. Sie hatte diese Frage erwartet und wahr sehr erstaunt gewesen, dass Gibbs nicht schon eher auf eine Antwort bestanden hatte. Sie überlegte lange bevor sie ihm antwortetet. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich wollte nicht das du mit mir leidest. Du machst es dir selbst immer so schwer. Du hast immer das Gefühl jeden Tot rächen zu müssen, für jeden persönlich verantwortlich zu sein. Ich wollte nicht das du es weißt, weil du dir selbst dann keine Ruhe gegönnt hättest. Und wir wären uns näher gekommen. Du hättest dich um mich gekümmert ohne Rücksicht auf dich selbst und es wäre um so schlimmer gewesen, wenn ich dann tatsächlich gestorben wäre. Ich konnte nicht so anmaßend sein anzunehmen es hätte dir genauso viel bedeutet, wie der Tot von Shannon, aber allein die Möglichkeit dich so zu verletzten … Das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Ich liebe dich Jethro. Ich wollte nie das du verletzt wirst, und am wenigsten von allen durch mich.

„Jenny! Glaubst du wirklich es hätte mir weniger ausgemacht, nur weil du dich in den letzten Jahren von mir fern gehalten hast?"

„Ich hatte es gehofft."

Jethro lachte humorlos auf und wand schließlich den Kopf ab.

„Also was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie sah ihn unglücklich an. „Ich würde dein Leben ganz schön durcheinander bringen." Jethro musste diesmal wirklich lachen. Sowohl wegen ihres Kommentars als auch wegen ihres Gesichtsausdruckes.

„Jen." Er nahm sie ihn den Arm. „Das ist mir egal. Nein! Das ist gut so. Bitte, bring mein Leben durcheinander. Bitte." Und endlich glaubte sie ihm.

Sie lächelte und meinte „Gut. Wenn du es so willst, dann werden wir das."

Das ist vorerst das Ende. Ich denke aber durchaus darüber nach diese Geschichte irgendwann fortzusetzen. Ich denke es wurden noch nicht alle Fragen gelöst und natürlich ist da immer noch Robin. Wie lange er wohl bleiben wird? Wie auch immer ich denke das wird noch eine Weile dauern. Jetzt werde ich wohl erst einmal etwas ganz anderes anfangen.


End file.
